The Half a Dozen
by JustValeP
Summary: Cannon. How is life for Ana and Christian after 50 Shades Freed? How will the family grow until they have their half a dozen kids? Or "The Half a Dozen," as the media likes to call them.
1. We re going to be parents

**Summary: **Cannon. How is life for Ana and Christian after 50 Shades Freed? How will the family grow until they have their half a dozen kids? Or "The Half a Dozen," as the media likes to call them.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not E. L. James, I don't own her characters or any recognizable lines, I only own my imagination and his fanfic. There's no intention in inflicting any copyright.

**Thanks to my friend SofiEvan for being by beta!**

**Chapter 1: We´re going to be parents**

First… some dates:

Day they met: May 10, 2011

Wedding date: July 30, 2011

Day Ana got pregnant: August 12, 2011

Ted's birth: May 16, 2012 (39 weeks and 5 days of pregnancy)

**November 12, 2011 (Saturday)**

**APV**

"Do you still have the newest picture of our baby blip with you?" He asks me, pointing at my purse with his jaw, as he gets in the main living area.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I answer suspiciously as I walk back from the kitchen after having taken my prenatal vitamins. On Tuesday we went to our appointment with Dr. Greene. We found out the baby is a boy and Christian was so exited of being able to see the ultrasound.

"Ana, baby, you're _three_ months pregnant already. And it's beginning to slightly show. In two weeks it's going to be obvious to everyone you have the cutest Mummy's belly in the world".

When he says 'cutest Mummy's belly' in the world' my eyes water. He can tell I'm about to cry so he puts his arms around me. "What's wrong, baby? We can break the news to our family next weekend or the other if you're not ready." I love how he says _our family_ when his talking about _his_ family. I love it so much that I begin to sob. Holy shit, the hormones are about to drive me crazy, I don't know how Christian can stand me and how are we going to survive to the next 6 months. I hate it when I have one of those emotional days.

"´s nothing. Just the hormones making me act like a crybaby. Did you know your love makes me feel the luckiest, happiest person in the world?" I don't give him time enough to answer, just in case he screws it up, and keep on talking. "It does. You make me feel so cherished. Say 'cutest Mummy's belly' again, please."

He laughs softly, lowers his head until it's leveled with my belly, softly presses his lips against my t-shirt, says "cutest Mummy's belly" and kisses the spot in which his lips are. I take his head between my hands and lead his lips to mine. He kisses my sweetly and when I try to deepen the kiss he shakes his head and says "No, no. We are meant to go to my parents' house." I pout, so he lets his lips touch mine one more time for a brief moment and then he takes my hand and leads me to the elevator.

* * *

"Christian?" I say once we are inside the car, Taylor on the driver's seat.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't think I'll be able to tell Kate our baby boy is due to May, more specifically to the month in which my up-until-now friend and Elliot are planning to get married."

He chuckles and tells me "Don't worry Mrs. Grey, I'll break the bad news to your _best friend_."

"Thanks."

"Hmm… when I say that I have good news for _everyone else_, brace yourself, because I'm going to say 'we're going to be parents.'"

"'We're going to be parents.' Those words are music to my ears."

"Except you want to be the one to say it."

"No, that's ok. You break the news to your parents and I'll break them to mine."

* * *

After lunch, while we're still sitting at the table, Christian interrupts everyone's conversation by saying "We have important news." Grace has a big smile on her face now; she knows what we are about to tell. "More specifically, we have bad news for Kate and then good news for everyone else. "

"Keep talking, Grey." Kate says with a frown.

"Bad news is that you can't get married on May because of the baby." He says with a big grin that only mirrors mine.

"Don't get married on May? Don't bullshit me, Grey. What baby? Oh!" Suddenly she understands and stares at me and my wide, stupid grin.

I can feel Christian's eyes on me, so I look at him with tearful eyes and a huge grin plastered on my face. "We're going to be parents" he says. It takes some effort, but I hold my tears back and suddenly I'm being embraced by Kate.

After everyone warmly congratulates us, Elliot says "I have to call the wedding planner. And… Mom? Can we get married here in… let's say… March ok for you, babe?" he finishes looking at Kate, who nods in response. I think she's going to cry if she says another word, and that sets me off. As I try to hide my tears, Christian laughs and hugs me.

"Oh, Ana" Kate sobs.

"Sorry." I mumble. "The hormones are about to drive me crazy. I don't know if I'll stand them for another six months."

"So you're three months pregnant?" Mia asks and I nod as an answer.

"Speaking of…" Grace says "is it a boy or a girl?"

"A baby boy." Christian says with a proud smile that makes me giggle.

* * *

"Since when do you know you're pregnant?" Kate asks me once we're alone on the backyard, walking at a slow pace.

"September. A couple of days after my birthday."

"Wow. Who would have thought that you guys would decide to have a kid being so young. Hold on." She suddenly stops walking. "You weren't pregnant when you got married after all, were you?"

"No, Kate!"

"So you did look for the child?"

"Hmm… No?"

"You didn't? So you did get knocked up by accident… but once you were married. You both have a very special relationship." She laughs and resumes our stroll.

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"So when I told you we were getting married in May you already knew… When that bastard kidnapped Mia and attacked you, you were pregnant!"

"Yes, but the baby is all right. Do you think Jack would still be alive if it were otherwise? I mean, Christian would have killed him. And, to the matter of your wed, to my defense, I was already pregnant when you got_ engaged_."

"When… did you… you know… got pregnant? Do you know?"

"Sometime when we were in France, I think."

"That'd be all the sex. You know contraceptive methods are meant to fail one every a thousand times or so…" She laughs and I smack her.

"Then get yourself checked because you're probably pregnant, too."

"Not funny! I'm not even married! This wouldn't be the best timing."

"Talk to me about it." I mutter, remembering the aftershocks of telling Christian about the baby.

"Oh, well. But it's more than obvious that you both are happy about it" she says and then looks at me. It must be clear in my face that I'm not having happy thoughts right now because she stops walking one more time and says "What's wrong Ana?"

"Nothing."

"Don't be silly. Tell me."

"He… wasn't that happy at first… We had a fight… He was so worried about being a father. Well, he still is. With his early upbringing and his shitty biological mother… no doubt he went nuts. I was expecting him to react badly. It was just worst that I thought. But we are fine now." I smile, trying to reassure her. "More than fine. I promise."

"I hope that rich bastard treats you as you deserve… the beautiful woman that's giving him a child."

"He does. I promise."

"If he doesn't, I'll kick his butt."

"I'm not the same shy, intimidated woman that fell into his office more than half a year ago. Now I can defend myself. _I_'ll kick his butt if the job needs to be done. He taught me to make my voice be heard, even if he didn't try to."

"I'm proud of you, Steel. I'm so excited! I'm going to be an Aunt!"

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Christian asks me as Taylor drives as back to Escala.

"I was just remembering something I said to Kate. Have you noticed that since I met you I'm less… submissive? I used to let Kate and others bully me all the time, but then you came into my life with your barks and tried to hold be down… and you made me voice my thoughts and forced me to make my needs and opinions come clear. You tried to bully me so much that you got me into my nerves and I… detonated, for lack of a better word."

"Basically, I tried to make you my sub and I failed miserably… I'm glad. I haven't ever been so glad about making something wrong." He gently grazes his lips against mine. "I guess I'm a bad teacher."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mr. Grey." I tell him, giving him a provocative look.

_Thanks for reading! I'm already working on chapter number two.  
By beta and I are no native english-speakers, so feel free to correct me._


	2. Welcome to the Grey Family, Ted

_I want to thank those of you who added me and my story to your list of alerts and favourites! And a special thanks to the ones who reviewed last chapter. SofiEvan and I are so excited about all the visits we received! Thanks again Sofi for correcting this story! Both of us have been working hard and discussing the corrections for about half an hour.  
As promised, here comes chapter number 2:_

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Grey Family, Ted**

**May 16, 2012**

**APOV**

He's so beautiful. My perfect little baby boy. These last nine months were definitely worth it. The last fifteen hours were not so much, taking into account that I couldn't push the baby out by myself and had to endure a C-section. Dear God, Ted is more stubborn than me! Christian finds it amusing.

My husband is so happy! Our baby looks so much like him. He's got copper hair and Christian's nose and cheekbones and… he's practically his clone. It's difficult to say much about his eyes. I guess we'll find out soon. I hope Teddy will have blue eyes. You look at him and there's no way you can conclude he's my son, too!

I had just fed Ted for the first time and as soon as I was done, Christian left to look for our family and friends. He's been gone for about five minutes when I hear the door get opened and listen to Grace and my mom scream at the same time "Oh my God". One by one, Mom, Dad, Christian's parents and grandparents, Mia, Kate and Elliot get in our huge hospital room looking happy, exited and curious.

They are all over him. They're fighting to hold him and caress his pretty face. When it's finally Carrick's time to have Teddy in his arms, he kisses my son's forehead and whispers "welcome to the Grey family, Ted."

Theo, Christian's grandfather, holds Teddy with absolute pride. His so happy that we named our baby after him! My dad is very emotional, too. I think I saw strong, brave, ex-militar Ray wiping a couple of tears away.

You can feel the excitement in the air, but it's been an hour and a half since Teddy was born. An hour and a half since Christian promised me I would sleep. Teddy and I yawn at the same time and everybody laugh; that was so strange! My baby and I are so tired. Christian explains that the last sixteen or seventeen hours were the longest of my life and I'm very tired. Everybody leaves promising to visit us soon.

**May 19, 2012**

**CPOV**

It's early in the morning and we've been finally given the all-clear to leave the hospital.

A couple of weeks before Christmas, we moved in to our new house and now I can't wait to walk in by the first time with our baby in my arms.

We've had the nursery room ready for almost a month now, but for the next one or two weeks Teddy will stay with us in our bedroom.

God, I've missed our bed! Sleeping at the hospital sucks! Now I have to survive a month and a half without sex and I'm not sure of how I'll be able to cope but we'll find a way… I hope. I remember the first time Ana stayed with me at Escala and how I suggested training her 'oral skills.' Hmm… sounds like a good idea to me. But I won't propose it until Ana is less tired and the surgery stops bothering her.

* * *

We make it home and Ana and I give Teddy a tour through our remodeled house. We know that he doesn't understand what we're telling him, but it warms our hearts so we do it anyway. We show him the living room, the kitchen, the exercise suit, the indoor pool, the small cinema, the game room, the music room, my office, Ana's office and library, Taylor's headquarters, the master suite and the extra five bedrooms, including his nursery. Then we take him back downstairs with us and as soon as we make it to the ground floor Teddy begins to cry. Time to change someone's dirty diapers and get him fed!

* * *

God! His clothes are so small, he is so small. It's unbelievable. And I love him so much. He and Ana are the centre of my world and I'd do anything for both of them. I can't wait to have another baby. I don't want Teddy's sibling to be more than two or three years younger than him, but when I mentioned it two weeks ago, Ana almost had my balls. She was so uncomfortable during the last stage of the pregnancy! She wanted 'the baby out of her belly'. She heard somewhere that sex is great for provoking birth-giving, and we did it like bunnies. It looks as though it worked and I'm so glad she received that recommendation!

Holly shit! I love the baby boy that's asleep in my arms right now!

**May 21, 2012**

**KPOV**

We gave the guys a couple of days to settle down and now Elliot and I are headed to have lunch at their place, as are Mia and her new boyfriend, Jamie. I love my brother, but I think Jamie is so much better for Mia. They've been dating since March. They met at our wedding. Jamie is an old friend of Elliot; they went together to Harvard. Jamie moved into Seattle in February and, thanks to Mia, I can tell that he's enjoying this city very much indeed.

We arrive to Ana and Christian's place, which looks more like a mansion than a house. Mia and Jamie haven't arrived yet. I have Teddy all to myself!

My God! I love that baby and I've barely met him! I had never given kids a thought before and didn't like babies very much, but Ana's baby has made me think. I know Elliot wants to have a family, and even though I know I'm not ready right now, maybe in one or two years… who knows? I used to think I wouldn't want to be pregnant until I was 28, but I think 23 is my new number.

We walk to the door and Taylor welcomes us. He explains that Ana and Christian are upstairs right now, changing the baby's diapers and getting him dressed. As soon as he's done talking, we can see Christian walking down the stairs with one arm holding the baby and the other one wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Hi, guys!" Ana greets us.

"Hey, happy family!" Elliot answers back making them grin like morons.

"Hi, baby boy" I say as I reach out for Teddy and Christians gives him to me reluctantly. I kiss his forehead and his chubby cheeks and smile down at him.

"I think you'll need to work on making one of those, Elliot" Christian says. I look up to see what he means and notice him pointing at the baby with his chin.

"Oh, no! No yet!" I shriek and they laugh at me.

"I can wait a couple of years" my husband says.

"You'll have to wait a couple of years!" I exclaim. "But a couple of years will be enough" I finish lowering my voice, but not enough for it to be inaudible. I can see Elliot's eyes shine with excitement. Maybe… no! I need a couple of years. I'm not ready for being a mother. And I'm definitely not ready to give birth to a baby. I'll have to talk to Ana about this fear of mine.

* * *

We've been here for fifteen minutes when Mia and Jamie arrive. They brought Teddy a small t-shirt that reads 'I'm sexy as hell.' It's hilarious. We all agree that Teddy will indeed have every girl and a couple of boys chasing after him all the time. He'll be a heart breaker.

* * *

"This tastes amazing Ana! I've missed your cooking!" I tell her. Even though they have staff and Gail cooks for them, Ana had claimed that she felt like working on her kitchen today and took care of the cooking. Mia helped her following Ana's instructions, but everything was pretty much ready by the time we arrived. I just stood out of the way and watched them cook; I don't have a domestic bone in my body. But why should I? It's the 21st century for calling out loud! The woman doesn't have to be the one to take care of the house anymore! By the way, Elliot and I can afford the cleaning staff. As regards cooking, both of us are capable enough of making breakfast and we always have take away food for dinner. However, I think Elliot and I should attend cooking classes so we can feed our future kids in a proper way. _Future kids?! What are you thinking, Katherine?_

I love it when the six of us are sitting around a table, talking. Ever since the wedding, we've been doing this at least twice a month. Once a month this reunion is at Elliot's parent's house.

Mia is so happy with Jamie sitting at her side. I've never seen her like this before! She's always smiling and laughing and even though she's still the same pink girly girl, she's much calmer now. She's always blushing and I swear I hadn't seen her blush before she met Jamie.

It looks as though this romance is getting serious. It's only been two months, but honestly, I think these two will be married in a year from now.

* * *

When we arrive home, I head straight to the shower and Elliot follows me. After about an hour of great, mind-blowing sex, we finally wash ourselves, get dried and dress up.

"Come here, Kate" Elliot says he sits on the bed. He stretches out his arms for me and places me softly in his lap. "I love you, baby" he tells me as he nuzzles my neck.

"What's wrong, Eli?"

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing."

"Sooo?"

"I just wanted to talk about what Christian said earlier today."

"Hahaha" I laugh nervously. I bet he means what his brother said about making our own baby. Fuck! I'm not ready to discuss this. "You mean how silly it is that I don't like the aphrodisiac oysters? "

"No, sweetheart" he answers as he rubs by back. "Relax" he whispers and I notice how tensed my back is. "I meant it when I said I could wait another year to get you pregnant. I just wanted to know since when can I begin to demand the conception of our baby" he winks and smiles at me, as to remark that he was joking when he said 'demand.' All in all, I know he is serious about the baby.

"I need at least another year" I say as I curl up in his lap and lay my head in his chest. "Let's talk again a year from now… right after Teddy's fist birthday."

* * *

Next Chapter: **Happy Anniversary, Baby. **July and August 2012.

* * *

_I swear I'll be back during the weekend! Thanks for reading! I wasn't kidding yesterday and I'm not kidding today, either: please, feel free to correct me if you find any mistake. _

_I need a huge favour from those of you who live in the north__. Here, in Argentina and most of Latin America, classes begin in the first week of March and finish in the last week of November or the first one of December. Those who are in their last year of secondary school, begin the school year being either with 16 or 17 years old. If you are 17 when the classes begin, your birthday was after July last year. If you are 16, then you'll turn 17 before June. I know classes begin in September in the northern hemisphere; I want to know with more accuracy when do they begin and end. I also want to know what age are the students when they begin their last year and which month sets this limit I was talking about (June-July in Argentina). I'd like to know how many years do primary, middle and high school last, too.  
If you don't want to review, sent me a PM, but answer me please! I need to know this for my story.  
Thanks for reading! And thanks Sofi!_


	3. Happy Anniversary, Baby

_Thank you guys for all the reviews and pm! You've made my day._

_And thanks SofiEvan for putting up with me and beta-ing this story._

_Here comes my first try of writing something M rated... don't get your hopes up._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Happy Anniversary, Baby**

**July 29, 2012**

**CPOV**

Blessed be my parents! Two weeks ago they offered to take care of Teddy for a week or more. Of course Ana and I agreed to leave it at just one week. We couldn't be away from our baby boy for longer than that. So now it's ten a.m. and we are headed to Sea-Tac. Today, we are taking a plane to Aspen. We will return next Sunday, exactly a week from now.

We chose Aspen as the destination for our second honeymoon because it's not that far away from Seattle (aka Teddy). Tomorrow we are celebrating our first anniversary. I'm glad there's not enough snow left in Aspen as for people to ski, I'm still not so sure of how I feel about Ana wanting to descend at full speed on a big, dangerous mountain. Anyway, that's a moot point. I don't plan on Ana and me leaving our bedroom, least of all our place in Aspen.

Yesterday, I made a stop at Escala and picked up some toys: the spreader bar, the flogger, a couple of butt plugs, some vibrators, ben wa balls and nipple and genital clamps. I know that Ana said genital clamps were a hard limit for her, but I'll tell her how pleasurable and non-painful they can be and I know she'll agree to let me use them on her. I won't let her regret that decision.

Of course, I'm also taking my favourite silver-gray tie with me. I packed Ana's wedding present for me, too. I plan to have an intimate, romantic dinner at home with her, and I am going to wear a tuxedo and my platinum cufflinks that have the letters A and C entwined. I also made Gail pack a sexy dress for Ana without her knowing.

God! She's going to be so sore by the time we make it back to Seattle! And the honeymoon will begin in the instant we can un-belt ourselves and close the plane's bedroom's door behind us.

**July 30, 2012**

**APOV**

"Happy anniversary, baby." I open my eyes to a smiling, excited, playful-looking Christian.

"Hmm..." I stretch my sore limbs. "What time is it?"

"8:00."

"8:00?" I shriek. "Are you kidding me? Last night you didn't let me sleep until it was 3:30! I think I had about fifteen orgasms yesterday!"

He laughs at me. "Well, Mrs. Orgasms, let me surprise you with your second gift." My first gift was a charm of our new house. He gave it to me at 12:00. I added it next to the teddy bear Christian gave me the day after our baby boy was born. He leaves the bedroom for about one minute and then returns with a tray with breakfast for two on it.

"Oh my God, Christian! That's so sweet! Breakfast in bed? Come here." I grab him by his collar and after he places the tray in his bedside table, I kiss him passionately.

* * *

After breakfast, I convince him to let me take a shower _all by myself_. I like bathing with him, but I kick him out of the bathroom with the excuse of not wanting to turn into a raisin, like we did yesterday. The true reason is far from that statement. I remember this little surprise I gave him when we were in London last year. Meticulously, I shave myself down _there_. The last time, he was in awe, and I'm sure he will be again. I try to make a perfect work so that he doesn't have to correct it this time around. Who I am kidding? He will probably find some strands of hair every here and there, just like he did in London. And honestly, I hope he does. He shaving me was hot. Embarrassing and creepy, but intimate, aphrodisiac and hot. We both were so horny after it! I want the situation to repeat itself. I am less meticulous for the lower part of my crotch.

I want him to shave me.

When I'm done, I walk downstairs and find him doing push-ups in the living room floor. As soon as he sees me, he stands up and kisses me. At first, he is slow and gentle, but then he tries to deepen the kiss. I feel his tongue pressing against my lips and I keep them firmly pressed against each other, teasing him.

He lets go of me and takes a step back, eyeing me warily. I give him my best provocative, seducing look and, with a sudden movement, he hoists me over his shoulder. He runs upstairs with me embracing his lower back, as not to fall.

"You've been a very, very naughty girl, Mrs. Grey." He says as he leaves me on the bedroom floor. "What am I going to do with you? Don't move from where you are." He turns around and leaves me hot and bothered. He gets in the walk-in closet and comes back with the ben wa balls in his hands. I squirm and bite my lips.

"You are biting your lip, Mrs. Provocative."

"I know, Mr. Sexpertise."

"Come here" he says as he grabs my hand. He pulls and crashes me against his body, pressing his lips eagerly against mine; one more time, I deny his tongue entrance.

"Naughty, provocative girl. I think someone deserves to be spanked."

"Yes, sir. I've been a very bad girl" I say, trying to sound sexy.

He sits down on the bed and says "Stand here, giving your back to me and grab you ankles." I do as I am told. Hmm... I love playing with my fifty.

I bend down and he lifts the dress I'm wearing and takes my panties off.

"Spread your legs." Ok, here it comes. One more time, I follow his instructions. "Oh my God, Ana!" he exclaims as he notices I've shaved myself. After some seconds of thorough inspection, he notices the strands of hair I've left unshaved. "What do we have in here? One more time, you fail to shave yourself in a proper way, Mrs. Grey."

"I think you'll have to correct that as soon as your twitching palm is satisfied, Mr. Grey."

"Oh, it's never satisfied, just pacified, Mrs, Grey."

With a quick, sudden movement, he inserts the balls inside of me. Surprised, I gasp. The balls are cold, which means he hasn't warmed them with his mouth. I deduce that it also indicates that he hasn't lubricated them. Holly shit! I must be so wet!

He puts me across his lap and spanks me twelve times. His hands never hit the same place consecutively. When he's done, he helps me stand up, pulls my dress over my head and takes by bra off.

Without taking the ben wa balls out of me, he orders me to lay face up on the bed and walks in the bathroom. I've got a feeling of déjà vu when he gets back to the bedroom, caring the same things he did when we were in London. He places everything but a towel in his bedside table and asks me to lift my hips. He puts the towel under me, spreads my legs and sits between them.

This time, I watch him as he shaves me with a caring expression in his handsome face. As he works on me, he lowers himself, getting his face inches away from me. As he concentrates, he frowns and licks his lower lip and I get very, very wet and needy.

"Done" he claims with a playful, childish smile. He clans the foam left in me with the towel and places the cloth and the razor in his bedside table again. Then, he kisses my face and my neck. His hands and mouth play with by breasts, but he doesn't entertain himself much with them and keeps travelling south. While his tongue gives pleasure to the most sensitive part of my body, he inserts two fingers inside of me.

"Holly shit, Christian!" The feeling of his fingers combined with the ben wa balls, that are still inside of me, is mind-blowing. That without mentioning the fact that his mouth is driving me crazy and his free hand is playing with my left nipple. As I come, he takes the balls out of me, making my orgasms last forever.

Before I have time to come back to earth, he is already inside of me, torturing me with strong, fast thrusts.

"Again, Ana" he says, and I come magnificently.

* * *

Hmm... What a nice way to spend our anniversary. When the clock strikes four, we finally get out of bed and take a bath together. While I dry myself, Christian walks in the closet. He returns wearing black pants and a white shirt with the cufflinks I gifted him a year ago for our wedding. He has black panties and a black dress in his hands. The garment is beautiful, very short and backless. As I put it on, Christian whispers "Imagine how easy it will be to get it off later." That gives me an idea.

I excuse myself and go back to the bathroom. I pee and get my panties off, hiding them in between his razor and his shaving foam that are in the cabinet under the washbasin.

* * *

He walks me downstairs and into the dining room. The table is set for two, with a beautiful floral arrangement placed in a vase and lit candles placed all over the dining room and the table.

"Oh, my! It's beautiful, Christian. Thanks for the hearts and flowers."

"For you, anything, baby. My heart belongs to you, as does my every thought. Well, my every thought I can spare from Teddy" he winks.

After the romantic dinner, he makes sweet love to me, and, exhausted, I fall asleep in his arms.

**August 5, 2012**

**APOV**

The week passes in a blur and, even though I enjoy myself a lot, I miss my baby boy. As soon as we arrive to Christian's parents' place, my husband and I are all over our son. Grace and Carrick invite us to have lunch with them, but Christian and I want to get our baby back home.

I've never been so sore in my life. What a week! I had another first and let Christian use those genital clamps on me: Oh. My. God. I'll make sure we keep a couple of those in our house over the sound.

* * *

Next Chapter:

**Conceiving Greys **May and November, 2013.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and following this fanfic! _

_As you read on the summary, I'll make Ana and Christian have 6 kids. E. L. James has already picked up two names (Theodore and Phoebe) and I have chosen three other names, which means I'm one name short. I am between Daniel, Harry, Jeremy and Alex. I won't need the name for another one or two weeks, but I'd like you to pick it up. Drop by my profile and vote on the poll!_

_I'll update ASAP._


	4. Conceiving Greys

_Thank you reading! Thank you _SofiEvan_ for reading all the stupid stuff I send you while writing and for correcting this chapter. _

_Also, special thanks for _Cynthia74_ and _sltems_ who answered a question for me by pm. I'll be using that info in a couple of chapters._frankie and archie proud mummy_, thanks for inspiring be even if you weren't trying to hahaha. I'll let you know what you did for me at the bottom AN._

_And Wordreference, I owe you one._

_Here comes a looong chapter:_

**Chapter 4: Conceiving Greys**

**May 16, 2013**

**KPOV**

"I cannot believe he's one year old already" Ana, who has gone all emotional over his little, precious baby, says. "Christian can't wait to have another kid, you know? I want another baby too. At list two other babies, in fact. But I'm scared about having to take care of two kids at the same time. When I mentioned it to Christian, he pointed out how Grace took care of him _and_ Elliot at the same time. God, that woman is a saint" I laugh at her statement, but she is right. She sighs "I want to have a baby girl; a little princess... I asked him to give me six months to talk about pregnancies and babies again."

"Yeah, last year Elliot and I had a similar conversation. It was a couple of days after Teddy was born. I asked him to give me until Ted's first birthday... Oh shit!" I feel myself pale and she laughs. "It's not funny! What am I gonna do?"

"Have you heard about _communication_? Talk to him! Tell him that... I don't know. What _is _your problem?"

I explain her how I do want to have a baby but I don't feel ready for being a mother. And giving birth to a child scares the shit out of me.

"Well, I wasn't ready for being a mom, either. None of us were. But ever since the moment I knew I was pregnant, I fell in love with our baby. I guess it's just a mental process or something. Why don't you give your mind some time to get used to the idea of being a mother?"

In that moment I decide what to do, thank Ana for her advise and tell her about my idea.

* * *

"Baby, will you tell me what's wrong? You've been very silent the whole way home." He says as he locks the door behind us.

"Eli... do you remember how a year ago I asked you to give me one year before talking about having a baby? I kind of forgot to think how I feel about it and I need at least one more month. I do want to have a kid, but... I can't help thinking about babies in an abstract way and..." I keep my head down while I play with my hands. I'm letting him down and I feel like crying.

He takes one of my hands and leads me to the couch. He sits down and places me in his lap. Then he holds my chin with one of his hands and makes me look at him.

"Hey, that's ok, baby. But I do need you to think about it." I nod my head violently. "What if we postpone this conversation to... let's say... the last fortnight of July?"

"You are way too good for me." I say as I throw myself over him. I need him to make sweet love to me.

**26 June, 2013**

**KPOV**

Ok, that's it. I feel like crying but I don't know if it is because I'm terrified or because I'm happy. My period's three days late so I made a trip to de pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. According to it, I _am_ pregnant.

I know Elliot wants to be a father so bad he can taste it, so once I decided I was as ready to be a mother as I could be, I stopped taking the pill. I must have gotten pregnant during the first week of June. That means the baby is probably due to the second week of March.

I'm still scared shitless about giving birth. Ana says it's frightening but absolutely worth it. Having a baby of herself in her arms was a thrilling experience. _Having a baby of myself in my arms_. I begin to cry.

Yep, definitely tears of joy.

Elliot walks in the en suite bathroom and when he sees I'm crying, he panics. "Baby, what's wrong? Is everything ok? Kate, honey, talk to me." I can't. I begin to weep like crazy.

He takes me by my elbow, pulls me to our bed and sits me in his lap. "You're worrying me Kate. What's wrong? Did you get hurt? Did someone we know get hurt?"

"No, no" I shake my head. "I'm happy Eli. I've got good news." I wanted to do this in a different, premeditated way, but I guess spontaneity is better. "I'm... We're..." I look back to our bathroom. Elliot left the door open when he came to look for me and found me crying. The pregnancy test is lying, seemingly unimportant and innocuous, on the bathroom counter. Elliot notices I'm staring at something and focuses on the blue, mysterious object. He looks at me with wild eyes, deposits me beside him on the bed, stands up and walks into the bathroom. When he picks up the positive pregnancy test, his jaw drops and his eyes water. Then he smiles and looks up at me. He gives three huge strides back to where I am, I stand up and we hug each other tightly. After some minutes of crying like morons, his grip looses force and he looks down at me. "You're pregnant" we both laugh joyfully.

"We're going to have a pretty baby, Eli. I love you."

"I love you too, Kate. Wow" he sobs "Thanks for giving me a child."

**August, 10 2013 (Saturday)**

**10 weeks/ 2 months and a half of pregnancy**

**EPOV**

"What is it?" Kate asks. Kate, Ana, Christian and I are sitting on the sofas of their living room, while Teddy is playing on a rug near us. We finished our lunch about half an hour ago.

"What do you mean?" Ana asks.

"I don't know. You've been looking at me strangely all day long."

"It's just... You look different."

"Different how?" Kate shifts, looking self-conscious and uncomfortable. Surely her pregnancy doesn't show, does it? Maybe it does but I see her everyday so I didn't notice the subtle changes her body is experiencing. Except for those in her breasts, of course. Whatever, maybe it's a women thing.

"I don't know" I guess her waist _does _look a little wider. If that is what Ana noticed, then she is _not_ saying that to her friend. It would be as though Ana accused Kate of being fatter. And she is not, she is just pregnant. _Pregnant._ God, I love Kate! She is getting this baby into our life.

I decide to help in the situation. Poor Ana looks helpless and uncomfortable and Kate, confused, as if she doesn't know how much she can say. "Her trunk does look different, doesn't it?"

"It does?" She looks down at her own body and her eyes widen in surprise. "Already?" She covers her mouth with both of her hands when she realizes what she said. I can't help the laugher that escapes my mouth both because of her silliness and the joy I feel every time I think about pregnant Kate.

"Already?" Ana asks surprised, smiling wildly. She knows what's going on. Kate nods, still with her hand covering her mouth. I think that her eyes are watering now. Ana stands up and so does Kate. They hug and laugh and cry and I join their laugher. Christian looks so confused and annoyed because of being left out of the secret, that I laugh even harder.

I take pity on him "Kate's pregnant, bro. We're having a baby." He smiles and stands up. The he gives me one of those man hugs he rarely gives because of his aversion to being touched and tells me how lucky I am and how the joy and happiness I feel now doesn't compare to the absolute peace and bliss I'll feel when I hold my baby in my arms.

**November 15, 2013 (Friday)**

**APOV**

"I'm ready" I say as I reach the ground floor. And I really am. I'm not only ready for dropping Ted at Bellevue and having dinner at some fancy restaurant with my handsome husband, but I'm also ready for what Christian has been begging me for since Teddy was born.

After we leave Teddy with his grandparents, Taylor drives us to Mile High Club. I remember the first time we came here. It was right after we visited for the first time our house, and I was panty-less.

As to honour the memory, once we are seated the waiter gets us asparagus, potatoes, hollandaise sauce and, of course, oysters. "The first time we ever ate this, we were discussing the contract and you were trying to convince me to say yes to it. Today I want to discuss something with you, too. It's about this little thing you've been trying to convince me to say yes for a year and a half already." He looks at me as though he doesn't know what the hell I'm talking about, so I decide to explain myself a little further. "It's this very tinny, little thing that grows bigger and bigger with time." I tell him. He looks so confused it's hard not to laugh at him. I talk as nonchalantly as I can. "You see, at firsts it's a single cell, which becomes a mass of cells, and after some weeks it turns into a... you know... what's its name?" I can help but laugh out loud. He looks ridiculously surprised and happy.

"A baby." He finishes the sentence for me. "It turns into a baby."

"A baby. Our precious baby. Teddy's little sibling. But she's better be a princess. I refuse to live in a house surrounded by man."

"She'll drive me crazy in fifteen years, but whatever."

"Fifteen?" I shrike. "You're kidding me, right? She'll drive you crazy in two years. That if you're lucky."

"Hmm... Well, let's leave the few negative aspects of parenthood for later. When shall we _create _this little, single cell."

"Well, I could just not take the pill tomorrow morning so we can begin with the task on hands as soon as possible, Mr. Grey." I went back to the pill when my period returned after Teddy was born. Even if I have to take a pill every day, I find it the most comfortable method. And I don't even have to remember to take the pill because Christian does it for me. Every morning, he tells me to swallow my pill. He wants me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, but not until I want it, too.

"Monday morning I have an appointment with Dr, Greene. I'll tell her about the upcoming pregnancy." He beams and I can't help but smile back at him. We are going to be parents! Again! Well, first I have to get pregnant, but I don't seem to have problems with it, do I?

**November 18, 2013 (Tuesday)**

**APOV**

Yesterday, when I told Dr. Greene that Christian and I were going to look for a kid, she gave me her best wishes but said that she wanted me to have my blood tested. It surprised me, so I asked her if it was a normal procedure and she told me it was not, but that she wanted to make sure everything was in perfect conditions. What she meant to say was that my husband annoys the hell out of her and that she had enough of him. During Ted's pregnancy, he accompanied me to every appointment I had with her, and he drove her crazy.

This morning, I had my blood extracted and today they are going to analyse it. It will go through the 'standard test' that the doctor usually makes pregnant women have. She could have written down a list of the things she wanted covered, but the standard test already includes them so she just went for it.

I got scheduled today's last appointment with Dr. Greene so that the results of the blood test would be ready. Normally, the result are delivered at least a week after the blood extraction, but when you are married to the Christian Grey, a roll of cash can easily accelerate the process.

As I require a medical check up from the doctor, I make Christian wait for me _outside_ the doctor's office. I hand her the results from my blood test and I see her nod as she reads the papers. But then she freezes suddenly and her eyes widen. Oh-oh. I feel myself panic. My heart rate accelerates and my breathing becomes superficial.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_. It's just that you shouldn't have hGC, but you do." What the hell is she talking about? That I have what? Oh no! What does it mean? She notices my panic increases so she explains herself further. "Sorry, I mean human chorionic gonadotropin. It's the pregnancy hormone." Pregnancy? "The levels of this hormone you show, Mrs. Grey, are usually present in women who have been pregnant for approximately two weeks."

"Hold on. You're... trying to tell me that I'm pregnant?" I squeal.

"I'm pretty sure you are, Mrs. Grey. Congratulations."

"Wow." I laugh. I cannot believe it. We decide to look for a baby, and I'm already pregnant.

"I'll need to make you an ultrasound, Mrs. Grey."

"Oh, sure. Let me call my husband first, please. He'll want to be here during the baby's first ultrasound." She agrees reluctantly. Yep, my fifty annoys the shit out of her.

When I open the door, I still look pretty shaken and surprised. As soon as Christian sees me, he jumps out of his chair. You can read the worry in his face. "Ana! What's wrong?"He crosses the waiting room with four long strides and takes my face between his hands.

I laugh. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Then what is it?" I decide to let him see it by himself. I take his hand, pull him inside the doc's office and close the door behind him. As the Dr. Greene instructs, I remove my skirt and panties, lie down on the stretcher and cover myself with a blanket. Christian looks at me as though I've gone crazy.

When the doctor comes back with the ultrasound machine, his eyes widen. "What?" I give him my best megawatt smile. "You are not..."

I laugh again and begin to cry. I nod. "I'm two weeks pregnant, Christian." He laughs and cries with me.

"We'll need to find a more reliable contraconceptive method after he is born."

"She!"

"She, sorry. _She_."

"And I promise, Dr. Greene, I did take the pill every day. Christian's my witness." He nods.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, I think we'll have to choose another birth-control method in a year."

She inserts the probe inside of me and the screen turns sepia. Christian holds my hand so strongly it hurts, but I couldn't care less about the pain. A baby! Another one!

"There" the doc points.

"Blip Two" I whisper.

**January 4, 2014**

**9 weeks/2 months and a week of pregnancy**

**APOV**

"We've got news" Christian says as soon as we are done eating. We are sitting at the table, in his parent's house.

"Great. I have this champagne I got gifted the other day. It's a great excuse to toast with it. I'll go look for it." Oh-oh. Christian and I look at each other.

Carrick returns with two bottles. He asks for more cups and walks around the table, pouring the alcohol. As he stands next to me to fill my cup, I tell him "Not for me." He looks at me confused. "I can't drink" I explain. His eyes widen and he smiles. I smile back. Then he kisses my forehead and congratulates Christian and me.

He keeps walking around the table and I notice Kate is staring at me, looking confused. I give her a huge smile and she smiles back at me as she understands what our announcement is going to be. After all, she can't drink either.

Christian stands up and pulls me up with him.

"You're not gonna toast with that, are you Ana? Why didn't you serve her champagne, Dad?"

"Shut up, Elliot." Kate says.

"I want to propose a toast for this beautiful woman" Christian says and holds me closer "who gave me a gorgeous son" he looks at Teddy, who is sitting in his tall chair next to me "and has a good reason for _not_ drinking alcohol at the moment."

"Oh" Grace exclaims.

Christian looks at me. Last time, he delivered the news. Now, it's my turn. "I'm pregnant" I say.

"Oh my God! Mia screams.

"Baby" Teddy says, pointing my belly. Everybody looks at him and melts.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I'll update soon._

_frankie and archie proud mummy, when you said "Eli finding out", I thought it'd be cool if he didn't know Kate was trying to get pregnant._

_Don't forget to vote at the poll._

_Xox_

_Vale_


	5. What a day!

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, favouriting and following me and my story! And thank you SofiEvan (you are crazy, but I love you) for correcting this fanfic instead of watching _The Vampire Diaries. _Here comes a long, interesting day for the Grey Family:_

**Chapter 5: What a day!**

**January 4, 2014**

**MPOV**

What a day! Ana and Christian have just given us the best news. A third baby in the family! And the second hasn't even been born, yet!

We move back to the living room and talk about their announcement. When the topic grows old, I give a meaningful look at Jamie. We don't want to steal the attention my brother's little family is receiving, but we have good news, too. If we don't reveal them today and keep them a secret until our next family reunion in two weeks, I fear we might get killed.

"Well, bring more alcohol, Dad. Jamie and I have great news also."

"As long as you are not pregnant..." Elliot says and Dad goes to his office. He returns with one bottle of juice and two of lemon martini. He knows it's my favourite. After everybody has a drink (alcoholic or not) I stand up and pull Jamie up with me.

"Jamie and I have been saving up some money and we bought a house in Mercer Island" I say. He and I have been living in his apartment since March and we thought it'd be great to move to a house. It took us months to find our dream home, but we needed it, taking into account the next huge step we are about to make. It's beautiful and placed right next to Lake Washington. It also has an amazing view of Seattle. But, most importantly, it's big enough to have a family. Jamie and I have discussed it and we want two children, maybe three.

Everybody stands up congratulating us and raise their glasses. "Hold on. That's not it."

"On New Year's Eve" Jamie surprises me when he begins to talk "I proposed to Mia and she accepted to be my wife." He kisses me and whispers against my lips "Mia Dornan, my beautiful, brilliant wife."

My family cheers and congratulates us. Once again, everybody begins to toast and, once again, I have to stop them. "Hold on!" I laugh. "One more thing: we also bought a Restaurant. We are both going to quit our jobs as soon as it's ready and I'll be the Chef while Jamie is the CEO. That's it! Now let's toast!"

I feel amazing. It is as though our life together is about to begin all over again, and I love it. Jamie is perfect and every day I love him more than I did the day before. He is beautiful: tall and blond, with light brown eyes that are honey-coloured when he is looking at you and green when the sunlight hits them directly. His voice is sooo deep it never ceases to amaze me. He is also smart, romantic, sweet and very successful.

**Flashback – January 1, 2014 before dawn**

On New Year's Eve, once we returned home from my parents' place, I walked in our bedroom to find the bed and floor covered with pink rose petals. "I'm sorry there are no candles" he said. "I couldn't leave them lit and I knew I would have no time to light them after we arrived home." I turned around, touched, and I saw him kneed on the floor. _Oh no! I'm going to cry!_

"Mia, you have changed my life since the moment I met you. Your positive energy, your vitality and your enthusiasm are my inspiration. I remember the first time you talked to me about your dreams I thought you were so volatile and your wishes so difficult to achieve, that you were going to be disappointed when they didn't come true." It's ironic how he was talking about the restaurant we were about to own. "But I didn't know you at all. And I was so mistaken. You set your goals high and you work hard to make them become real. You never cease to amaze me. I didn't know what I needed until I found you. I want you next to me for the rest of my life. I want you to be by wife and mother of our children. Mia Grey, would you marry me?"

"Yes" I managed to choke out through my tears. He slid the beautiful engagement ring in my finger, stood up, hugged me and kissed my sweetly.

**Back to the present**

As I remember that magical night, I take the ring that was hidden inside my purse. I try to put it on, buy Jamie takes it from me and does the job. I return to where my family is and show them the engagement ring. It's absolutely perfect. Both the band and the huge rose on it are made of pink gold. Surrounded by the flower's petals, a diamond lays in the centre.

_Here's the link: dossiers/D20120509/Verlobungsringe-Piaget-02-152827_ _

_You can also copy-N-paste it from my profile._

**EPOV**

Wow. I cannot believe my little sister is getting married. I must have said it out loud, because Kate points out that she and Ana are the same age as she is, married and pregnant.

As we toast with Dad's lemon martini, I remember seeing Elena Lincoln leaving my parents' house at Christian's twenty-seventh birthday soaked with one of these cocktails. After it, Mom and Christian were stiff and Mom got really drunk. It's been over two years, but I still haven't forgotten it. I can't help but feeling there's a story I haven't heard.

I decide it's time to be in on the secret. I step towards my brother and ask him to come with me for a walk. We head outside and begin to walk next to the water.

"I'm glad Mia found someone nice and competent. I'd rather have her small and innocent but well married will have to do."

"Yeah" that's not what I want to talk about. "So... remember your birthday two years ago?" I see him stiffen. He never stiffens. His body does not betray his emotions. Ever.

"What about it?" He sounds cold and distant, as a CEO and not as my brother. This must be a touchy subject.

"Elena Lincoln wet with martini? Mom drunk? And ever since then Elena suddenly stopped visiting and attending Mom's parties and every time someone names her, it looks as though Mom and Ana want to kill her. Mom and _Ana_..." It suddenly hits me. "What did Elena do?"

He sighs. "Fine, I'll tell you. But try not to freak out." He says unwillingly. It must be bad. I just nod. "Do you want me to start with the beginning or with my birthday party?

"Birthday party will do. But when you're done, I want to hear the story from the beginning." It must be a long tale.

He runs his hands through his hair. This whole situation stresses him. "Well, after the announcement of our engagement Ana left to the bathroom and Mia intercepted her in the way, giving her a glass of lemon martini. Then, Elena stopped her also and asked Ana for a private word with her. Ana agreed reluctantly and followed her inside a room. There, Elena told her how bad she was for me and that she was not enough and I would get tired of her soon."

"And what would she know? Why would that vixen interfere?" I am beginning to get mad.

Christian gestures me to be patient and continues. "When I got in, Elena was already soaked thanks to the martini Ana had thrown to her." He smiles at the memory. "I asked Elena what the hell was she doing and she insisted Ana was not what I wanted and needed. There's when I understood that Elena believed _herself_ to be the right one for me. I pointed out that she never once held me or told me she loved me. That she only taught me how to fuck."He stops walking and looks at me. I look back at him, open-mouthed and silent.

"She what?"

"We had an affair, Elliot."

"How long?"

"For six years. "

"When?"

"Many, many years ago. But that's the beginning. Let's continue with the party... So Mom heard the last words I said and walked in." Oh! Damn! "She slapped Elena, which was fucking awesome, and kicked her out of the house." He smiles at the memory but then he gets serious again. "Then Mom asked Ana to leave us alone for a couple of minutes and the interrogation began. How? When? Why? Where? She felt... she and Dad feel guilty. They blame themselves for what we did."

"For what she did to you."

"I didn't... really... blame her..." That's new for me. Christian has difficulties with words. "But now, with the kids... If an old woman touched Teddy the way she touched me, I'd kill her. And if we have a daughter... God" He looks... guilty? He shakes his head as to erase whatever painful thoughts he is having. "She did help me _somehow_ back then. But then she trapped me with her claws and I didn't even notice. She has been controlling my life one way or another since I was fifteen. Well, until Ana came into my life, of course. But when I was a teenager, all these hormones where inside of me... and you know I couldn't bear being touched. That was hard for me. She... she _knew_ she shouldn't touch me. And I found a way to satisfy my needs without fearing having a woman's hands in my chest or back."

He returns to our slow pace and runs his hand through his hair. "There's something else about the... _nature_ of this relationship I didn't, and will never, explain mom. Have you heard about BDSM?"

"Yeah... in a _Bones'_ chapter there was a girl... Hold on! Why are you asking me that? You did not... She didn't..." Oh. My. God. I _cannot_ believe this. My eyes must be big as plates. I notice we have stopped walking again.

"She was my dominant until I turned twenty-one and I decided it was time for me to get my own submissives."

"So you _have_ been with other women before Ana."

"Tens. But only fifteen submissives."

I ask him what does this dominant-submissive relationship involve and he explains. Then he tells me how Ana was _not_ into the scene but he tried to welcome her into his world, anyway. He clarifies that, all in all, it proved to be pointless, as Ana doesn't have a submissive bone in her body. He says that he never fell in love before and Ana was the first woman he ever tried _more_ with; that she is the only woman he has ever dated. He does reveal that he didn't leave the 'kinky fuckery' behind, as he calls it. He and Ana sill enjoy using toys. Alert of information! I did _not_ need to know that. The bastard laughs at my expression of disgust.

And I thought sex with Kate was interesting.

"Remember how Kate was furious before my party?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Well, she found out I wanted Ana as my submissive and read on an e-mail I was stupid enough to print, all the things I wanted to do to her." His eyes darken. Oh-oh. Someone's turned on and in need of his wife.

I look at my watch. It's 4:00 already! My sister in law is pregnant _again_, my sister is getting married, moving to a new house and getting a new job in which she will be the boss and my brother lost his virginity when he was fifteen and he and his wife enjoy having 'kinky fuckery.'

What a day!

* * *

Next Chapter: **Say hi to your cousin Ava, Ted!** March, 2014.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP. And don't forget to vote at the poll that is in my profile!_

_Vale_

en → es

mágico

**adjetivo**: _mágico_


	6. Say hi to the girls, Ted!

_Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay. The power got cut in my area for more than 20 hours, which means no computer. Then, I finished reading _The boy who sneaks in my bedroom window _(loved it), which led to post-book depression. And finally, I was suffering a writer's block._

_Thanks Sofi for being my Beta and you guys for reading!_

**Chapter 6: Say hi to the girls, Ted!**

**March 10, 2014**

**Teddy's POV**

Earlier today, my cousin Ava was born. We will go visit her, Auntie Kate and Uncle Lelliot tomorrow. They are at the hospital because there is where little babies who are very, very little have to be. Also, as Kate is a mom now, she has to be there for some days. Mommy told me that getting a baby out of a mommy's tummy is difficult and doctors have to help.

My Mommy has a baby in her belly, too. It's a girl. My sisi. My cousin Ava is a girl, too. Daddy and my Uncles say I have to protect them. And keep them away from boys. Mommy and my aunts scolded them. But, what's wrong with boys? I'm a boy. They are boys, too. I don't understand.

Some weeks after my sisi is born, I'll go to kinder garden with kids of my age. That is going to be fun! I asked Mommy and Daddy if I can play with Ava and my sisi, and they said I can, but first they have to grow up. Babies don't play, but kids do. I'm a big kid. And I'm a big cousin now. I'll be a big bro, too, just like Dad and Uncle Lelliot.

My sisi doesn't have a name yet. Mommy and Daddy say the name is very important, because she will have that name for the rest of her life. I already knew that. I'm helping them to choose a name. They tell me some girl names and I tell them which ones I like. Emma. Cynthia. Joanne. Lily.

* * *

"Say hi to your cousin Ava, Teddy!" Uncle Lelliot says. He bends down so I can take a better look at my cousin.

Ava is so little. She looks like a doll. I don't have dolls, but I saw some at the toy shops. I am allowed to touch her, kiss her and hug her if she is in someone else's arms. I can't hold her or touch her head because she is a baby, and babies can get hurt easily. They are scared that I'll drop her. I'd never drop my little cousin, but they tell me she is too heavy.

Grams and Gramps are here. They bought me candies. I love candies. Mommy and Daddy don't want me to eat too much of them. They say it will make my tummy hurt. I only eat two of them and Mommy puts the rest away. She says she will keep them for me until later.

**CPOV**

Ava is one beautiful baby. She isn't as big as Teddy was. No wonder Kate could give birth to her naturally.

My brother and his wife are two proud, happy parents. They are all over Ava in the same way we are all over Teddy ever since he was born.

Ava is so small! I can't wait to have my daughter in my arms. She will be born in five months. We still have a name to choose, but we have time. After all, we've only known the baby's sex for a month. Picking Teddy's name was easy, as we named him after my grandfather and Ana's dad. But with our girl, we are pretty undecided. I want her second name to be Rose, and I'm trying to convince Ana. But her first name... Cassandra. Stephanie. Joanne. Suzanne. No, reminds me to my ex-sub. Annabeth. No, it sounds too much like Anastasia. Christina. No, it's very similar to Christian. Cynthia. Ashley. Eugenia. Frankie. Giselle. Marie.

It's ridiculously difficult!

We still have time to choose a name; Ana is not even halfway through her second semester. And I'm glad: second semester means insatiable wife. She and our baby are growing fast. I love there's more of Ana, but she says she feels fat. I think that's bullshit, but I can't seem to be able to convince her.

**May 16, 2014**

**TPOV**

Today it's my birthday! We are having so much fun! Uncle Lelliot, Auntie Kate, Ava, Auntie Mia, Uncle Jamie, Grams, Gramps and Grandpa are home. They brought me many toys. Mommy and Daddy gave me a train I love and a bouncy castle, which is huge. They say once I begin to go to school I will be able to bring friends home and play in it with them. When Ava and my sisi are older, they will play in it, too.

I can't wait. I want to go to school with kids my age and I want Ava and my sisi to be big toddlers so I can play with them.

Ava _is_ older now, but not enough. Her hair is blond, like Auntie Kate's. It's not the same blond as Uncle Lelliot's, as Ava and Auntie Kate's hair is a little lighter. But Ava has curls, like my Uncle. She is pretty. I say it and Uncle Lelliot laughs and tells me I'll meet many pretty girls at school. I don't know what's so funny.

**August 8, 2014**

**APOV**

She is so beautiful and small and perfect and... I love her so much.

She is smaller than Teddy when he was born, but bigger than newborn Ava. I hope she'll look like me as much as Teddy looks just like his Daddy. I'm happy we have a little princess. Christian was so stressed when we got confirmed she's a girl. He felt guilty and all those women he mistreated and used as objects came back to his mind. It took me weeks to remind him that those were consensual relationships.

Then, he got into a _new_ depression, saying he didn't want our girl to be as all those women. _I_ was supposed to be the pregnant one with raging hormones, for crying out loud! I reminded him that this was _our_ daughter: witty, stubborn and with a brain of her own. For all we know, she was going to have his bad mood. I laughed and pointed out that if she were to join the scene, she would be the dom. He laughed with me.

I love having her in my arms. She's easier to feed than Ted was, but it's more difficult to put her to sleep. Having her in my arms is the brightest and most beautiful magic. I can't wait until Teddy meets her. He can't wait, either.

We had the c-section programmed for today. I didn't want to get cut again, but when Dr. Greene said it's dangerous to give to birth naturally just a couple of years after a c-section, Christian went mad and insisted on the c-section. I thought he was right, so I agreed. A week ago, I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, but only being able to think about the surgery. Christian woke up around 1:00 a.m. and noticed I hadn't slept at all, so he tried to distract me. He reminded me how magical it was when Teddy was born and how happy we were to hold him in our arms. Then, the stupid one got into more detail about the surgery and said "all that blood". My heart rate accelerated, my breathing became shallow and I began to feel dizzy even though I was lying in bed. Christian said I looked so pale. What did he expect? I almost faint because of him! He had to rush into the kitchen and bring me chips and a coke, as he didn't remember if I needed something sweet or salty.

Anyway, as I had a programmed c-section, my parents arrived yesterday night so they can take care of Teddy while Phoebe, Christian and I are at the hospital. I guess having Mom and Ray under the same roof may not work, but I need them. Christian and I arrived at the hospital at 8:00 and, by 10:00, Fifi had already been born. It's 13:30 now and Ray, Mom, Bob and Teddy should be here in any minute. Grace and Carrick already came to visit and Mia and Jamie will drop by through the afternoon. Kate, Elliot, Ava and Christian grandparent's will come tomorrow.

Suddenly, I can hear my baby boy's voice outside our room. I smile and look up to Christian, who is sitting next to me in my bed with our daughter in his arms. He stands up and gets ready to welcome the new big brother of the family.

"Say hi to your sisi Fifi, Teddy!"He says as soon as the door opens, and our handsome boy gets is, running.

**TPOV**

She is very little and pretty. My sisi. Fifi. Daddy told me her hair and eyes' colour will change after some time. When we got in the room, Daddy bent down so I could see her. Then he gave Fifi to Grandma and sat down in a couch, putting me in his lap. He asked Grandma to give Fifi back to him and he held her against my chest. It was great!

When she cries, she is very noisy. Daddy told me I was like her, too. And that I will get used to it. When she grows up, she'll stop crying that much. Even though she cries, I love her. She is my little sisi and I'll take care of her. I can't wait until she walks and runs. I want to play with her!

Mommy had been staying home for many, many days now. We played a lot. Now that the doctors got Fifi out of her, her body hurts so I have to try not to touch her too much. And when we return home, Mommy will stay at our house for a long, long time, but she will need to take care of Fifi every time she wakes up. Anyway, I will go to school soon, even before Mommy returns to work.

These last days have been awesome! As Mommy has been working from home, she reads a lot. I asked her to teach me how to read. I want to read, too. She told me it's difficult for a kid as little as me to learn to read. But I reminded her I'm not a little kid but a big bro, and she said I was right. So she taught me the letters. She says that after my next birthday she'll teach me to read. Daddy said it's too early, but I'll prove him I can and he will be proud.

Every time I do something smart, Mommy and Daddy are proud of me, and I love it. When I go to school, I will behave as a gen... gentleman. And I will do lots of smart things. They will be very proud of me.

* * *

Next Chapter: Teddy goes to school?

* * *

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting!_

_I borrowed some of your names, I hope you don't mind._

_Vale._


	7. Teddy, why don't you go in and meet your

_HI there! Thanks _charhamblin_ for telling me about the mistake I made. When I said Teddy was about to begin school, I meant to say what in USA is called pre-school. In Argentina, at that age, kids go to school, more specifically what we call _Jardín de niños, which literally means kids' garden/_ kindergarten. I'm sorry I messed up! Ted is 2 and a half years old, and about to begin pre-school. I think Ana and Christian would rather have him surrounded by kids his age, learning through games in a private pre-school, that at home with a nanny. _

_The system of education here in Argentina is very different. For example, if Teddy was from here he would begin first grade being 5 years old and would turn 6 years old 2 months after classes began, as here classes begin during March. I don't understand how old he should be when he begins first grade in this story. _

_Also, a person who is born in May in Argentina would graduate being 17 years old. How old should Ted be when he graduates? _

_Please, answer! And thanks for reading!_

_Here comes the new chapter. Enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Teddy, why don't you go in and meet your classmates?**

**August 18, 2014**

**CPOV**

Ana says I will lose my hair if I keep running my hands through it, but I can't help it. Today, it's Teddy's first day at pre-school. He will probably put a fight when we leave him in his room. And I'm still not so sure about security. I know he will have two men looking after him, standing right outside the door. There's also the privet security that this very expensive private pre-school has, but... But Teddy is in the top five list of most wanted kids by kidnappers! God! I'm not sure I can do this. How did Ana convince me?

Here comes my baby boy with his beautiful mom walking down the stairs! He looks perfect with his little uniform on! Ana already took pictures of him in his bedroom and now I'm taking pictures of him by the door. Once we are done, I walk with them towards the garage. Taylor will drive us and Sawyer, Stark and Cooper will follow us in another car. Stark and Cooper will stay with Teddy at pre-school and keep the second car, while Taylor will drive Sawyer, Phoebe, Ana and I back home. Then, Taylor and I will take another car and go to Grey House. Well, we will do that after Teddy lets us leave.

I have a surprise for Ana. Now that we are a family of four, when we ride together in a car, there's not enough space for all of us in the backseat. So, I bought a limousine. I know she'll probably freak out, but then she'll love it. We seriously need a car with many seats.

I take Fifi's bag and Teddy's backpack with one hand and my son's little hand with the other one. Ana picks up our daughter from the stroller and holds her in her arms. Taylor opens the door for us and we walk out. I hope she doesn't freak out _that _much.

"Oh my God, Christian, what's that?" She shrieks once our new acquisition is in sight.

"A limousine" I answer as nonchalantly as possible.

"A limousine" she repeats slowly.

"Yes. There's enough space for eight people in the back of this one. It wasn't easy to get, but..."

"Nothing's impossible when you're Christian Grey" she finishes my sentence with sarcasm. This doesn't look good. I know this is the kind of things she wants us to discuss together first, but I wanted to surprise my wife.

"This means we can all travel together in the back seats."

"Eight seats? Don't you think it's a little over the top."

"No. I think it's comfortable and practical. The four of us will be able to travel together. And when we have a third kid, it will be the five of us. Maybe we will need to take Ava with us sometimes, taking into account that she and Fifi are the same age and probably will become best friends and that Elliot and Kate are moving here, to the sound."

"You could have told me..."

"I wanted to surprise you, baby." I kneel in front of our son. "Don't you like this big new car, Teddy?"

"Yes! It's awesome!"

"Do you want to get in?"

"Yes! Will Taylor drive us to pre-school in this car?"

"Sure. Let me help you in."

If Teddy loves it, Ana can't hate it. I'm safe. She smiles down at our son and gets in after him.

"Wow. It's like a bus with couches in here" She says, fascinated. I laugh and take Fifi from her, so I can put her in her seat. I guess Ana does like it.

* * *

Teddy is excited the whole way and can't keep still. Thanks God pre-school is only about ten blocks from home! He can't wait to meet his schoolmates.

Taylor stops in front of the building and the four of us get out of the limousine. Cooper and Sawyer get out of their car and Taylor and Stark leave to park the vehicles. We walk in and ask for Teddy's classroom. We follow the instructions and find it. A blond woman in her forties is waiting by the door with a reassuring smile. She must be one of the two teachers.

"Hello. We are Mr. And Mrs. Grey and this is our son, Ted" I say with a polite smile and we shake her hand.

"My name is Nancy and that is Monique." She points at the other teacher, who is in her twenties and has dark black hair. "Teddy, why don't you go in and meet your classmates?" He nods and runs inside the classroom."Well, that was easy."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, usually kids clung to their parents legs and put on a good fight before letting go."

My face falls. Why doesn't he want to stay with us? What did I do wrong as a parent? I begin to panic.

"Don't worry Mr. Grey. It's better this way. And it means that Teddy is a very intelligent, mature kid. He isn't afraid of socializing or changing his routine. He knows he's going to be happy and safe and that you will be here to take him home by lunchtime. Does he have any older siblings or cousins?"

"No." Ana answers. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, kids usually feel safe at pre-school because children slightly older than them explain to them what to expect."

"Well, my mother is a paediatrician and instructed us to tell Teddy about pre-school in advance so that he would get used to the idea."

"That's a very smart recommendation. I wish every parent would do it."

"Daddy?" Teddy is standing by the door. Yes! He's here again! I don't care what this lady says about Teddy being mature and happy, _I_ feel rejected and abandoned.

"Yes, handsome?" I kneel.

"You have my backpack. I want to show my new friends Joanne and Rick my spider-man cup!"

"Oh. You're right. Here." I give him the bag, pouting. I stand up and Ana laughs at my expression. Teddy turns around and begins to walk away, when Fifi cries out.

"What's wrong, princess?" Teddy asks walking towards his mother. Ana kneels so he can look at her. "Don't worry Fifi, I'll be back by lunchtime and I'll play with you _all_ afternoon, I promise." And with that, he walks away.

"Wait!" Ana says. "Where's my kiss?" He kisses his mother and then turns to smile at me. I kneel and he hugs me. Then he whispers in my ear "I'll be back before you have time to miss me" and kisses me goodbye.

Even though I'm used to not seeing Ted through the morning, I will miss him and worry because he's not at home with Ana. I leave at 8:00 a.m. for work, but try to be home by 3:30 or 4:00 p.m. so I can be with my family. I'm accustomed to spending time with them. As I spend less time in Grey House now, I usually have to work from home. But I do it sitting on the floor next to Teddy, while he plays. Ana was always early from work, too, before her maternity leave. She worked from the sofa like she does now. We practically don't use our offices any more. And, of course, we always, _always_, have lunch together at home. Thanks God it's a 10 or 15 minutes ride for both of us from home to work.

Anyway, I've been thinking about installing a helipad over our home and Grey Publishing, so the travel time is reduced and we can spend more time with our kids. But this time, I will discuss it with Ana first. And then I'll convince her that even though it _is_ over the top, this means more time at home. I only have to choose if I'll use guilt to convince her or if I should turn into Mr. Sexpertise. The second idea sounds... more enjoyable.

* * *

It's 11:15 a.m. and Taylor and I are ten minutes away from leaving. We'll go home to pick the girls up and then we'll collect Teddy. His class is dismissed at 12:00, and we want to be there a little earlier. I call Andrea and inform her I won't return after lunch. I decided I want to spend the afternoon with the new student of the house.

We arrive home and I walk in to help Ana with the baby. Five minutes later, we are seated in the limousine and at 11:54 Taylor stops in front of the pre-school. Ana and I get out of the limousine with Phoebe in my arms and then Taylor leaves to park the car. There's already a bunch of parents here already. I recognise many people, such as Johnson, who works for me, and Faraday. The latter owns a hospital and attends many of the charity dinners Ana and I go to. I approach him out of respect.

"Mr. Faraday. Mrs. Faraday."

"Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey." They greet us back.

"I didn't know you have a kid at pre-school" Mrs. Faraday says.

"It's Teddy's first day" Ana answers. Women! They have this amazing ability to socialize. I, on the other hand, am too nervous to talk to anyone.

"Oh! Really? It's Joanne's first day, too!" They keep chatting but I can't seem to be able to focus. 11:59... They should be here in any minute. I hear the bell ring. Yes!

A whole minute later, Nancy and Monique appear by the door, followed by a herd of little kids in two tidy lines. One at a time, the girls approach Monique and the boys walk over Nancy. The teachers bend down and the kids indicate who their parents are. Then, they kiss each other goodbye and the children run to where their parents are with a smile plastered on their faces.

A little, pretty, blond girl points to the Faradays. She must be Joanne. Then Teddy says goodbye to Nancy and runs to where we are, with Cooper and Stark behind him. Ana and I kneel and we hug him. He kisses both of us and Fifi and tells his little sister that she's going to _love_ pre-school. Great, she probably won't grip my legs, neither. Then he turns to look at the Faraday's kid.

"Joanne, this is my little sisi I was talking to you about."

"Oh. She is very pretty." She turns around. "Mommy, Daddy, I want a little sisi, too." They look at her with wide eyes and Ana and I can't help but laughing at them.

"Oh, no" Ted replies, looking serious. "You don't get to choose if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"But can I ask for a sibling, then?" Teddy looks at us. I guess he doesn't know the answer as he never asked for a sibling, we just decided to have another kid. I nod and Teddy smiles and tells Joanne "Yes!" She beams back at him and turns to look at her parents.

"Now, princess, say goodbye to your new friend." I think Mr. and Mrs. Faraday haven't considered looking for another kid yet, so their expressions are just hilarious.

"See you tomorrow, Ted."

"Bye, Joanne." They hug, which is kind of sweet, and Ana and I shake hands with Mr. and Mrs. Faraday.

"I conclude you had a good day" Ana tells him.

"Yes! It was awesome!" And with that he begins to talk. He tells us about the toys and how funny it was to play with kids his age. He is very fond of his new friends Joanne, Luna, Rick and Matt. But he claims Joanne is the prettiest. I guess my boy has his first crush.

* * *

_Thanks Sofi for correcting this!_

_Thank you guys for reading! And don't forget to answer my questions, please! If you don't want to review, don't doubt on sending me a pm._

_Vale._


	8. Hi, my beauties! Meet Kyle!

_Hi everyone! _

_Merry Christmas! _

_Thanks Sofi for correcting this!_

_And thank you guys for reading and answering my questions, I really appreciate it!_

_Sorry, but don't expect anything else from me until this weekend._

_Here it comes..._

**Chapter 7: Hi, my beauties! Meet Kyle!**

**June 20, 2015 **

**CPOV**

Wow!

I cannot believe Teddy finished his first year at pre-school a couple of weeks ago.

Fifi has been with us for almost a year now, and it feels like it's only been weeks.

And in a month, Ana and I will have been married for four years. I'm planning our fifth honeymoon. I've been thinking about taking her to Hawaii and leave the kids with my parents.

Speaking of, we are headed to Bellevue right now. This Saturday, we are having lunch at my parents' place. As usual, Elliot, Kate, Ava, Mia and Jamie will be there.

* * *

After a delicious meal, we put ourselves comfortable in the living room. We chat about what's been going on during the last fortnight, as we haven't seen each other for two weeks. After some minutes, I notice Mia and Jamie are not joining our conversation but whispering quietly to each other. Suddenly, Mia stands up and pulls Jamie up. This reminds me to when she announced they were getting married, moving to a big house and beginning their business, which turned to be very successful, by the way.

Mia clears her throat and begins to speak. "We've got good news."

"Cheers?" Elliot says raising an eyebrow, as if asking '_Can we toast or are you pregnant?'_

"Shut up, Elliot, I'm talking!" We laugh.

"Yes, let you sister speak, _Lelliot_" I laugh at him again.

"Well..." she smirks. "We're going to have a baby boy. I'm twelve weeks pregnant."

We all stand up to congratulate them. I tell the happy couple how happy this baby will make them, even though he will keep them up at night for a long time. The kids are excited about a new child joining the family. And that is when I proudly realize it: we are raising a happy, united family.

Regardless the good news, all I can think is '_This dude got my sister pregnant. They have sex.' _which I _know_ is absolutely ridiculous, taking into account they've been married for a long time, now.

Kate and Ana are all over Mia, giving her advice about the next two trimesters of the pregnancy. I guess they are doing what our own mother can't, as she never could get pregnant. I appreciate the love they feel for my sister. Even though Ana and Kate where best friends when they met her, they embraced her with love and acceptance, making her one more of the herd.

Elliot and I had to welcome Jamie too, after Mom's and Mia's orders, and it was easier than what we expected. He likes sports and fishing, and he loves and respects our sister. I feel like a hypocrite demanding a man to respect my sister when I was so disrespectful towards other women, but this is my little sister we are talking about. And I did redeem myself. I adore and idolize my wife with every cell of my body, and I know that if Jamie feels for Mia at least a quarter of what I feel for Ana, then my sister is a lucky, happy woman.

**January 6, 2016**

**APOV**

I'm behind Teddy while Christian walks next to me holding hands with our one-and-a-half year old daughter. She looks so much like me it's unnerving. But everything seems to indicate she has her Daddy's...how can I call it? ... bad temper.

Kate, Elliot and Ava are right in front of us. We are walking towards Mia's bedroom at the maternity hospital. Kyle was born yesterday and we thought we should just visit them as a group and then leave them in peace. Our kids can be very competitive and we don't want them killing each other over who met Kyle first. We usually don't succumb to their caprices; we don't want them throwing a fit every time they want something. But we all agreed meeting a cousin _is_ a big deal indeed, so we decided to come as a crowd today.

Elliot knocks the door and a tired but happy looking Jamie opens the door. After all, Kyle was born yesterday at about 2:00 a.m., so I guess the new parents didn't get much sleep. Lucky Mia, she could give birth to her boy naturally after almost two hours of contractions.

We get in silently. Blessed be these kids, who usually do as they are told.

"Hi, my beauties! Meet Kyle!" Mia greets her nephews giving her baby to Kate. The latter sits down on a couch so Teddy, Fifi and Ava can have a good look at their new cousin. Kyle is bigger than Ava when she was born, but smaller than both of my kids. I guess Christian and I are good at making big babies.

Kyle is very cute and doesn't cry despite all the attention he is receiving. I hope this serenity lasts, as the kids are getting bored and loud. After a half-an-hour visit and dozens of recommendations for the new parents, we decide the kids have had enough of being in a small, crowded place and take them to the park, against our security's wishes. Then we carry them to a restaurant that has a ball pit. I think Christian is considering buying one of those, but before his imagination goes _wilder_ I tell him that it's definitely over the top and he's _not_ buying one of those. He may have convinced me to get a helipad, but this is too much. The kids already have an inflatable castle, a toboggan, swings and a sand box back home. I even agreed to get them a trampoline once they are older, although I suspect Elliot and Christian will play with it more than the kids.

**December 24, 2016 – Christmas' Eve**

**APOV**

We are spending tonight with Christian's side of the family. I love my family, but his is funnier to be around, as Kate, Mia, Elliot and Jamie are here. Teddy and Fifi are enjoying themselves, playing with Ava. Tomorrow, Mom, Dad and Bob will come home and shamelessly spoil our kids.

After we've been here for about an hour, Grace says she wants to take a picture of all her grandchildren together. She places them in front of the fireplace, with Teddy sitting in the middle. He looks gorgeous. He has his Daddy's copper hair and face, but my blue eyes. After some discussion, they decide to place Kyle in Teddy's lap. Kyle is eight months old already and looks absolutely cute with his Santa Clause outfit, Jamie's blond hair and Mia's dark brown eyes.

Then, Grace places Phoebe at Teddy's right. She's my beautiful princess. She looks more like me than Teddy like Christian because she doesn't only have my face and hair, but my blue eyes to. Our kids are our blue-eyed angels.

Finally, she seats Ava at Teddy's left. She has her Mommy's strawberry blond hair and her Daddy's curls and blue eyes. She's absolutely gorgeous.

After they are accommodated where Grace wants them, she takes about two or three tens of pictures. Several minutes after the photo shoot begins, Kyle begins to cry, irritated, and Mia picks him. She checks his diapers and leaves to her old bedroom, followed by Jamie, who has with the baby's bag.

Grace decides to take some pictures of the three of them alone. I've got the feeling that they will be inseparable, a golden trio. They love playing together. Elliot even calls Fifi and Ava "the clones." Everybody agrees they are like sisters from different mothers. After all, their mothers _are_ inseparable best friends.

**KPOV**

As usual, dinner was absolutely amazing. I'm so full! As it is customary, after eating we seat in the living room. This place and the kitchen have heard so many good news, and today it's no exception.

The Greys have a funny tradition: on Christmas Eve, they wait awake until 12:00 to open the presents before going to bed.

When the clock strikes midnight, we stand up, raise our glasses and toast. I only take a small sip of the Champagne. Then, Carrick, Elliot, Christian and Jamie take the kids out and entertain them. They tell the children how Santa won't come if there are kids inside the house to see him. Fast and silently, Grace, Ana, Mia and I take the gifts from the other room and place them under the tree. Once we are done, we call the guys.

I love the face of the kids when they see all the presents. There are lots of toys and clothes for them.

After every present has been unwrapped and the children are entertained, Elliot says nonchalantly "Hey, know what? We have news you have heard a bunch of times already!"

"Yeah, like four" I laugh. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my! Congratulations!" Just like last time, Ana is the first one to hug me and congratulate me. But unlike last time, she doesn't get to tell me how happy being a mother will make me, because I already know it.

"When's the baby due to?" Grace asks.

"Halfway through July" I answer as Elliot walks towards the children.

"Hey kids!"He calls their attention. They are too busy in their own world, playing "Ava will have a sibling. And the rest of you will have a new little cousin to play with!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_To end this chapter, let's remember some dates:_

Day Ana and Christian met: May 10, 2011

Wedding: July 30, 2011

Ted's birth: May 16, 2012

Ava's birth: March 10, 2014

Phoebe's birth: August 8, 2014

Kyle's birth: January 5, 2015

_There are more births to come._

_Merry Christmas! _

_Vale_


	9. Happy New Year!

_Happy New Year in advance!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_And thanks Sofi for correcting this chapter and accompanying me while writing. If Taylor's daughter wasn't Sophie, I'd name one of my characters after you._

_Vale_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Happy New Year!**

**December 28, 2016**

**CPOV**

Everything's ready. The suitcases are packed and stored in the two cars' trunks. We have enough winter clothes for the next week and probably for the next month, too. We also have two cases full of toys. One would think that we are _moving_ to Aspen instead of going there for New Year.

After I've checked everything with the security, who is waiting by the garage, I go back home to look for my family.

Teddy is already dressed and asleep in the couch. It's 4:30 a.m. after all. Fifi is dressed and asleep too, comfortable in Ana's arms. I kiss my princes' forehead "Funny enough, that's my favourite place, too." Ana raises an eyebrow inquisitively. "In between your arms, baby." I kiss her softly, walk over the sofa and pick Teddy up.

By the time we walk out the door, Taylor's already waiting for us, with the limousine parked in front of the house and Gale dozing in the companion seat. As my hands and Ana's are busy carrying the kids, Sawyer locks the front door for us. He is driving Reynolds, Cooper, Stark and Mellark in the other car.

As soon as we are done, Taylor starts the car and we head o Sea-Tac.

Ana and the kids don't know it, but it won't be just the four of us and the security in Aspen. My siblings and their families are coming with us. It's been a bunch of years since I've surprise her like this. I wonder if Teddy and Fifi will be awake by the time we walk in the jet to find their uncles, aunts and cousins there. I don't think so. And the odds are that Ava and Kyle won't be awake, either.

I'm glad we have our own private jet. It means Taylor gets to drive us to where the GEH jet is without us having to carry our sleeping beauties around the airport. We walk in the plane, where Stephan and his new First Officer, Ashley Smith, are waiting for us. After the introductions, I ask our pilot if my surprise is ready and he answers that it is.

"Surprise? Which surprise?" Ana asks.

"Now, if you knew about it, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Hurry up, Grey" Kate's voice reaches us "I want to arrive to Aspen _today_!"

"Kate?" Ana turns around. "Wow! Everyone's here?" She laughs. "You did it _again_!" she says looking at me. "Thank you, it's a beautiful surprise." She kisses me sweetly. Mmm... I love making my dear, affectionate wife happy.

After we have greeted everyone and all of us are seated and fastened, the plane takes off. I think it's the first time for Kyle in a plane and I'm glad he is fast asleep. After we are indicated that we can move around the cabin, Ana, Elliot, Jamie and I stand up and take our kids into the bedroom.

I undo the bed and place Teddy in it while Jamie lays Kyle at my son's left. Once they are both accommodated in the middle of the bed, Elliot puts Ava next to Kyle. Ana places Fifi next to Teddy and, as soon as she is in bed, she moves to her side, facing her brother. Then, she holds his right arm as if it were her favourite stuffed animal, Piglet. He doesn't seem to mind. In fact, after a few seconds, Teddy places his left hand on Fifi's shoulder.

"That's so sweet. Where's the camera, Christian?" Ana asks. I tell her where I left it and she returns with it minutes later. She takes some pictures of the two and of the four of them together.

As we leave the bedroom and I close the door, I think how glad I am that they are four, two and one year old: it means they all fit in one bed. Well, almost one year old. Kyle's birthday is barely a week away from today.

As there's not enough space for all of us in the house, Taylor, Gale and Sawyer will stay with us while Elliot, Kate, Ava, Mia, Jamie, Kyle, Reynolds, Cooper, Stark and Mellark will lodge in a fancy hotel. Other than sleeping, we'll spend the rest of the time together. Well, almost. Elliot has been thinking about buying a house in Aspen, so one or two afternoons he and Kate will go house hunting, while we take care of Ava.

I'm glad of the multiple leather seats. There are enough for all of us to lay down comfortably in three of them. Everybody is about to fall asleep when Elliot says "I'm bored, let's do something fun!"

"Sleep" Kate screams at him and throws him a pillow, ending the conversation effectively and letting us sleep peacefully.

A little more than an hour later, I get woken up by Fifi. "Daddy! Daddy!" She whispers.

"Hmm."

"Where are our toys? We are bored." I open my eyes and notice all the kids are awake. I point to where the two toys' cases are. I'm glad Ana thought about getting them on board. I go back to sleep immediately, only to get woken up half an hour later by Ashley Smith's voice sounding through the loudspeakers. We're about to land and we need to sit down and put our seat belts on.

At 7:00 a.m. we leave the plane and climb in three different vans. Taylor drives our vehicle to our house in Aspen while the two other ones head to the hotel. Later, they will come to the house for an early lunch.

* * *

After lunch, we go skiing. Kate is in the café at the mountain's base taking care of Kyle with Reynolds. She is pregnant, to she can't come with us, and Kyle is way too young.

I'm nervous: today it's Phoebe's first time skiing. I think she's not old enough but Elliot insists it's ok and he leaves to teach Ava how to do it. Teaching Fifi will be... difficult. Our personalities are so similar we always clash, and she's barely two!

Ana doesn't seem to have that problem. She already taught her the numbers and letters. Teddy learnt how to read and write two summers ago, right after turning three years old. When he arrived to pre-school with this knowledge, his new teachers Giselle and Reyna were beyond impressed. Of course, Fifi is very competitive, so she wants to learn to read and write, too. Ana promised to teach her on the summer before her third birthday, which is crazy. But I'm sure Fifi will dominate this task easily.

Every time I try to teach something to Fifi, things go apocalyptic. It's not _me_, but _us_ together. When Teddy showed interest for what I do at work and asked me to teach him something, I decided to go for the basic and teach him to add, subtract and count to one thousand. He is a little genius! He did it amazingly! I seriously think he will graduate from high school a year earlier but Ana says he's just four and I am nuts.

Anyway, the problem here is me trying to teach Fifi stuff. After half an hour of practicing, Ava has already mastered her skis and Phoebe is about to hurl one of her ski poles at me or stab it in my foot. She does have my bad temper! I cannot do this! I decide to hire an instructor.

After forty five minutes with Blonda, Phoebe could as well compete at the Olympics! She may have my bad temper, but she also likes sports as much as I do. And she is great at anything she proposes herself to do. Months ago I realized she has a great future ahead of her. Once again, Ana told me Fifi is only two and I am nuts.

Whatever, she knows I'm a fervent believer of having high goals and working hard to make them a reality. We are teaching our kids that even the sky isn't the limit, that you set your own limits. And when it comes to growing, learning, and having achievements they shouldn't have limits at all. If you work hard, then nothing's impossible. One would think they're too young to understand, but Teddy knows as much about reading, writing and math as a first grader. I know Fifi will be as much as an accomplished kid as Teddy is now when she is his age. They're always looking for their next challenge to fulfil. But I guess someone else will have to teach Fifi math.

**December 31, 2016**

**APOV**

These last couple of days have been amazing. Christian almost got bold after running his hands through his hair while watching Fifi ski and I almost fell head first to the snow because of laughing at him a few times. We drank loads of hot chocolate and tea and had lunch and dinner together, as a huge family, every day. We even went to the restaurant in which Elliot proposed to Kate. At night, the kids were _so_ tired after the long day that they never put on a fight before they were made to go to bed.

I hope next year brings us as many wonders as 2016. Ever since 2011, the year Christian and I met, my objective for next year has always been the same: that next year develops as magically and perfectly as the last one did.

Tonight, the kids have consumed as much sugar as they usually eat in a month. We're trying to keep them awake until midnight.

When the clock strikes twelve, we all raise our glasses. Teddy, Fifi, Kyle, Ava and Kate have alcohol-free cider, which is hilarious.

By 12:30, everybody leaves as it's time to put kids in bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Christian and I are finally alone in our bedroom.

"Remember the first time we came here?" I ask him. "Who would have thought I was already pregnant?" I laugh.

"I remember the first time I came here. Who would have thought I would get married and have two wonderful kids someday?"

"Well, sometime we'll come here with three kids." I hug him.

"Three?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm" I run my nose along his cheek.

"Can we have one child at a time? I think we already have our hands full with Teddy and Fifi. Can we wait until Ted is in primary school?"

"We can... but let's practise how to make babies first" I say as I unbutton his shirt.

He laughs "I think we are already pretty good at it, but who am I to deny my wife's wishes?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_I'll be back soon with _Chapter 10: Ava and Fifi go to pre-school.

_Vale_


	10. Ava and Fifi go to pre-school

_Thanks for the reviews and for reading my fanfic! _

_And thanks Sofi for correcting this. And for teaming with me while playing _Pictionary_, even though you didn't guess the word _gag_ and made us play _Twister_. There's a little surprise for you in this chapter... _

_Vale_

**Chapter 10: Ava and Fifi go to pre-school**

**July 16, 2017**

**Ava's POV**

Mommy and Daddy are at the hospital. Mommy's tummy hurts because my little bro Robert will be born today.

"Congratulations Ava!" Uncle Christian walks in the game room, where Teddy, Fifi and I are playing. "You are an older sisi! Rob has been born minutes ago. After dinner, we will go to visit him. Then, we'll come back here and you'll have a slumber party with your cousins."

Rob is as little as my dolls, but Daddy says he is more fragile. I want to hold him, so Daddy takes a sit and puts me in his lap. Then he takes Rob from Auntie Ana and cuddles him in my chest. Daddy tells me to try to make him hold my index finger with his little hand, and I do. Awesome! He's very strong.

Mommy told me the baby will need lots of attention, but that I'll always be her number one princess.

**August 21, 2017**

**CPOV**

Fifi has turned three years old about two weeks ago and today she begins pre-school. I know Teddy was a year younger than her when he began pre-school, but last year the waiting list for entering this school was longer. I could have made a couple of calls and get Fifi and Ava in pre-school last year, but I wasn't ready to let my princess go. Anyway, being three years old when starting pre-school is normal and more than enough. And it's not as though she will be behind her classmates: she can already read and write.

This will turn out horribly, whether she throws a fit because she doesn't want to go in or she walks in eagerly, and abandoning me, rejecting me.

When we arrive to pre-school, we decide to drop Teddy first as it will be faster. Just like last year, Teddy only has one teacher: Sophie. Funny enough, that's Taylor's daughter's name. Teddy and Fifi adore Sophie Taylor and Teddy has loved every one of his teachers. I know Miss Sophie won't be the exception. After kissing the three of us goodbye, Teddy runs into the classroom to greet Rick and Joanne, who are already here. Like every year, Ana brought the camera. She takes a picture in the exact instant Teddy kisses his girlfriend Joanne in the cheek. "This one will be shown in a video during their wedding" Ana says making us laugh.

Then, we walk Phoebe to her classroom. Once again, we get greeted by Reyna.

"Hello, Reyna." Ana greets her and she looks surprised. Ana laughs. "We are Teddy Grey's parents."

"Oh, yes. Is this princess' second year at pre-school, too?" She asks.

"No, it's her first year" I answer.

Reyna looks at Fifi, who is in my arms. She is stretching, trying to look inside the classroom. She's probably trying to see if Ava is already here. "What's your name, dear?" Reyna asks.

"My name's Phoebe, but people call me Fifi." She says, offering her teacher her hand to shake it. Phoebe has very good manners, which makes Reyna look impressed. Then she laughs and says "Yes, definitely Teddy's sister."

"Fifi!" We hear Ava scream. She comes running towards us, with Elliot, Kate and Rob, who is in his stroller, behind her. Phoebe waves at her cousin and asks me to leave her on the floor. Then, as customary, they run towards each other and hug. We greet Elliot and Kate and they introduce themselves to Reyna.

The teacher greets them kindly and points to Giselle, her co-worker. Then, she kneels in front of the girls and asks them "Are you ready to meet your classmates? Why don't you kiss your family goodbye and go in?" Fifi nods way too eagerly and turns around. She kisses me and Ana, waves her uncle and aunt goodbye and runs into the classroom.

"It's not fair! Won't any of our kids miss us?"

Ana laughs at me. "She has wanted to go to school for two years. We knew this was going to happen." I pout, resigned, and then notice Ava is still standing there, frozen, with her eyes wide open.

"Wanna exchange daughters?" Elliot says and Kate smacks the back of his head. I shake my head, laughing.

"Won't you get in with Fifi?" Ana asks, taking pity on them. Inside, Fifi has already made herself two friends. She notices I'm staring, so looks at me, smiles and waves her hand. I wave back and point Ava. She looks at her cousin, excuses herself with her friends, and walks back to us.

"Come on, Ava!" She says. "Meet Alice and Annabeth." Ava nods, but still looks unsure. Elliot kisses one of her cheeks and Kate kisses the other. Then, Fifi grabs her hand and pulls her in against her will.

"Ana, your daughter's an angel" Elliot says.

"Hey, she's my daughter, too." I complain.

"Yes, but the angelical parent here is Ana, not you. Fifi is an angel thanks to _her_."

"Yeah," Kate agrees "and when she turns into Hulk it's thanks to _you_." We all laugh at it.

I turn to Reyna. "It was a pleasure to see you again. And... if Fifi gets too mad, she _will_ turn into Hulk."

"Really?"

I nod. Reyna looks surprised. I know Fifi resembles an angel and she can be very sweet –like a couple of seconds ago, when she made her cousin and best friend walk in the classroom-, but she can be very scary, too.

"What should we do?" Elliot asks to Reyna. "Leave or stay?"

"I think it would be better if one of you stayed at the hall for about an hour, away from Ava's eyes." Kate agrees to stay, as she is in maternity leave, and Elliot departs.

**APOV**

At 11:30 I tell Hanna I'm off for the day and walk upstairs to the helipad. A minute later, Christian arrives. Sawyer and I get in Charlie Tango and head home to take a car and look for the kids. Usually, security drives Teddy home after pre-school and we meet at our home to have lunch together. Then, Christian drives us back to our offices with the helicopter. Sometime between 3:20 to 3:50 p.m. my husband looks for me at Grey Publishing and we head back home.

Today, as it's the first day of pre-school, we are waiting for them in front of the institution. As usual, Liam and Amber Faraday are here. We usually see each other at charity dinners and we've also invited them and Joanne home a couple of times through the summer. I think Teddy and Jo are very cute together. I have thousands of pictures of them. Amber and I like to joke about displaying them in their wedding day.

Joanne finally got what she wanted and in two months she's going to have a baby sister. The Faradays are still undecided about the name. After saying our hellos, she tells me they are between Isabella, Angelica, Jasna- the J is pronounced /ɪ/-, Danika, Guinevere –pronounced as Frenchs do it-, Eponine and Titania. I think they are very unusual names, and I advise her to choose a name that allows a nickname.

Exactly when the bell rings, Kate and Elliot show up with a sleeping Rob in Elliot's arms. Kate tells me her presence at pre-school turned out to be unnecessary and left an hour after we did.

Several minutes later, the younger kids walk out with their teachers. Fifi should have been there last years, but she didn't make it further than the waiting list. I know Christian could have gotten her in class if he wanted to, but he was so scared of his little baby princess going to pre-school, that I let him go with it. But just for one year.

Then, Reyna and Giselle appear by the door, followed by the kids. Ava and Fifi are the first ones in the line. They come running together. Fifi hugs me first, much to Christian's annoyance.

"Hey, Princess Fifi! Where's my hug?" She laughs and hugs him. He kisses her forehead and picks her up. "I take it you had a good day." She nods, smiling.

"How about you, darling?" Elliot asks Ava, who is in Kate's arms. "Was it _that_ bad?" She laughs, shaking her head.

"Did you girls play together?"

"Yes!" Fifi answers. "We made lots of friends: Annabeth, Alice, Lydia, Wanda, Jev, Brazil and Draco."

"Hey! Are those boys?" Elliot says, with fake –and real- panic. "I thought I told you to stay away from boys because they have cooties!"

The girls laugh. "That's not true, Uncle Lelliot! Teddy doesn't have cooties!"

"He doesn't, Daddy. Nor do Jev, Brazil and Draco!"

Just then, Teddy and Jo come running from the building. They greet all of us with a general wave and Fifi fidgets in Christian's arms. He lets her on the floor and she hugs Teddy and Joanne.

"Did you have a good day, Teddy?" I ask him.

"Yes! It was awesome! There was a new kid today! He's name is Jason and he spent the day with Joanne, Rick, Luna, Matt and me!"

"That's great" I agree.

"Will I go to my first piano lesson this afternoon?"

"No, sweetheart, your lessons will be on Wednesdays. That's the day after tomorrow." Teddy is very good at playing the piano. He will be like his Daddy sometime. Only that, unlike Christian up until a couple of years ago, he only plays cheerful songs.

After the kids say their goodbyes and we bid farewell to Kate, Elliot, Amber and Liam, we leave to have lunch and spent the afternoon with our kids.

_Next chapter will be situated in February. It will be about a situation that has been in my mind for months now and is very special for me. I hope you like it. _

_Until my next update, _

_Vale._

_P.S.: Any similarities to book characters', author's and actor's names are NOT merely coincidence..._

_Virgin Wanted – Faraday._

_The boy who sneaks in my bedroom window- Liam and Amber._

_Percy Jackson and the Gods of Olympus/ The Heroes of Olympus – Rick (Riordan), Annabeth, Reyna and Jason._

_Harry Potter – Joanne (Rowling), Luna and Draco._

_Twilight – Alice._

_The Host – Wanda._

_Hush Hush- Jev (Patch)._

_Pride and Prejudice – Lydia._

_Beautiful Disaster/ Walking Disaster – Brazil._

_Matt Boomer._


	11. Candy Girl

_Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay. I just couldn't make myself sit down and write. I blame it on the books and Fanfics._

_In this chapter, I will mention some things about the process of adoption. And probably everything will be wrong. Things will happen faster than they do in real life, but remember that Christian can make anything happen and that this is dated in 2018.I also know next to nothing about the adoption process but, once again, it's 2018,just make blind eyes and believe bureaucracy will be different in a couple of years. _

_Also, my beta is on holidays so, like she said, I have to rely in my bilingual degree. This probably will have more mistakes than usual. Don't kill me._

_Vale_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Candy girl**

**February 5, 2018 (Monday)**

**CPOV**

I say goodbye to my lawyer and hung up. I have just received the craziest news ever. Yesterday morning, Candace Walker was born in Detroit. Her father, Daniel, died five months ago in a car accident. He was nineteen years old. Her mother, Madeline, was eighteen. She died giving birth to her daughter. She was weak because of the breast cancer she had been diagnosed three years ago. By the time the doctors discovered the cancerous cells, it was too late for her to recover. To make things worse, she belonged to a very poor family that couldn't afford any kind of treatment. It doesn't surprise me. After all, she was my cousin.

Or at least that's what the government says.

Apparently, my biological mother had a sister called Louisa. In 2000, she gave birth to a girl named Madeline. My cousin. My biological cousin. And she died yesterday. I still cannot wrap my head around it. Apparently, Louisa is not interested in taking care of baby Candace. I think its way better for her to give the baby into adoption than to keep her against her wish and treat her as I was treated before my parents adopted me.

The government did its duty and looked for relatives that may want the baby and contacted me. Well, they tried to contact me and got diverted to my lawyer. He thinks it's trap and that they want me to adopt the baby because I'm rich, and powerful and I don't know what else. Honestly, I didn't pay him much attention. There's a baby out there that needs a home. She needs to be rescued in the same way Grace saved me. When I said I wanted the baby, the lawyer insisted that he didn't trust the system. He said the baby probably isn't a relative of mine and he wants a DNA test to be done. He also mentioned that I should discuss this with my wife, but I know Ana would never deny the baby a home.

I agreed to do the DNA test to give him peace of mind and asked him for instructions. He told me he already sent a petition asking for a sample of Candace's blood and that I need to go to a clinical laboratory to get my blood taken. They will analyze the DNA and, for an extra amount of money, the results will be obtained by tomorrow.

As my lawyer had predicted I would agree to the DNA test, he already told the lab that I would pay extra and that I would be there by 2:30 p.m. That's half an hour from now. I call Taylor and tell him to get us a car.

* * *

"Hi, Christian." Ana greets me as she climbs in the helicopter.

"Yeah, hi."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You look distracted."

"Can we leave this conversation for when we arrive home? I have some important news to tell you and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to talk about it while driving Charlie Tango."

"Oh. Ok."

The rest of the trip home develops in silence.

When we arrive home, Ted, Phoebe and Sophie are playing, comfortably seated in a rug by the fire. We kiss them all and I take Ana's hand and lead her to the kitchen. Lady, our five months old golden English cocker spaniel –named after Lady from Lady and the Tramp- is sleeping peacefully by the fridge. Golden, her twin brother, who is lying close to her, lifts his head when we walk in.

"My lawyer called me today." I tell her, and she looks at me with concern. I know I look quite shaken; the idea of Madeline dying because of the breast cancer combined with birth giving and the fact that she was without the father of the child for the last five months of the pregnancy broke my heat. The heart I didn't know was there until Ana found it. "Nothing bad happened!" I try to reassure her. "Well, something bad _did_ happen, but not to me or any of us. Apparently, I had a cousin that lived in Detroit. Her name was Madeline and she was 18 years old. She died yesterday, giving birth to her daughter. Candace." I say the baby's name like a caress. I think I already love her.

"And you are a relative of hers. Someone that could adopt her."

"Yes. I-"

"I want her" she interrupts me. "The idea of adopting a kid has been in my mind for a couple of weeks, but I hadn't made up my mind so I didn't tell you about it. I want to be a life saver, like Grace is."

I crush my lips against hers. "You. Are. So. Wonderful." I kiss her face in between every word I say. "I'm. So. Glad. I. Found. You. I. Love. You. So. Much." She's perfect. Sweet and caring. After I'm done worshiping her, I tell her Madeline's story and she cries. Then I tell her what my lawyer said about the DNA test and the adoption process: thanks god, we are her relatives –or we are supposed to be, at least- so she won't need to go to a foster home. As soon as social workers visits us and a psychologist sings a document declaring we are in conditions of adopting, we can fly to Detroit and bring Candace home. If everything goes as planned, she should be living with us this weekend.

I call Flynn and tell him the news. He sounds very excited and happy for us. After all this years, he knows us and tells me he's sure we are perfect for adopting a kid. All in all, he has to do his job and before signing any document he does need to ask us a couple of specific questions. I get us an appointment for tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. As we also need to go to the laboratory to look for the results of the DNA test and we have to buy some stuff for welcoming the new baby, Ana and I won't go to work tomorrow.

**February 6, 2018 (Tuesday)**

**APOV**

Christian and I walk hand in hand out of Flynn's office. He asked us how we felt about the idea of welcoming a baby to our family and he could sense our excitement. He reminded us that we need to talk with Teddy and Fifi. He says this will be difficult for them, as they won't have six or seven months to get used to the idea of welcoming a sister.

We climb in the car and head to the laboratory. Money can do magic and the result are ready.

The DNA test reads there's a high probability of Candace being Christian's nephew. She will be ours very soon! We will go to look for the kids at pre-school today and we'll let them know about Candace. Then, at 4:00 p.m., some social workers will come home.

* * *

After lunch, the four of us sit in the couch. Teddy places himself between Christian and me, while Fifi curls up in my lap.

"Remember that I told you uncle Lelliot, Auntie Mia and I were adopted? The three of us needed a home and your grandparents gave us one. Well, there's a little girls that was born on Sunday and needs a home, too" Christian explains them. "Her name's Candace. We want to adopt her and give her a place to live and a family. She will be your little sister."

"Then I get to have a little sisi, too?" Fifi asks eagerly. Thanks God she likes the news.

"Yes, princess, you do."

"Great, because everybody has a little sisi. Or bro. You and Uncle Lelliot have Auntie Mia, Teddy has me, Joanne has Eponine, Ava has Rob, Draco-"

"Well, now you get to have a little sibling, too" I interrupt her. "And you will have a new little sister, Teddy."

"How little is she?" He asks. It sounds as though he still remembered how loud Fifi was as a baby.

"As little as Fifi was when she first came home" I answer. Teddy frowns, trying to remember how she looked like. "As small as one of Fifi and Ava's dolls."

"Oh."

"In some hours, two social workers will come home. They will make sure we are a good family for Candace. Once we are given the ok, the four of us will fly to Detroit and bring her home from the hospital."

"Do Gram and Gramps know?" Teddy asks.

"Not yet. Just the four of us."

"I have an idea" Fifi smiles mischievously. "What if we wait until our next family reunion and surprise them then?!"

My husband laughs. "It's not a bad idea." He says. "After all, the timing is perfect. Everybody will come here this Saturday."

"We should film everybody's reaction!" Teddy says, thrilled. Whatever. If it will make them so happy, why not?

* * *

When the social workers arrive, you can tell they like what they see. After all, we are a loving family with happy kids that can afford having a new baby. Christian was adopted, so he knows what we are getting into, and, if needed, we can always count on my parents-in-law.

We show them the room that will be Candace's. She will sleep in our bedroom for the first week, so we will take advantage of the time to paint the walls lilac –as Phoebe's are pink- and furnish her room. I think they like the room. It's spacious, receives a lot of sunlight and has its own bathroom. We show them Teddy and Fifi's rooms so the social workers have an idea of how Candace's will look afterwards. They inform us that, if we adopt her, they will come to visit us and make sure she is being well taken care of.

After they leave, Teddy points out that Candace will need a nickname.

"I got it!" Phoebe screams. "Candy."

I love it, and so to Christian and Teddy.

"Candy it is, then" I say.

**February 7, 2018 (Wednesday)**

**CPOV**

Things are going faster than expected, and I'm glad. I don't remember much about being in a foster home, but I still don't like the idea of Candy being there, with a bunch of strangers. This morning we were given the ok, and tomorrow we will make a fast trip to my despicable home town and bring Candy home.

I don't know how she looks like or how it feels to hold her in my arms, but I love her already. And I can wait to find out how it is like to have her in our lives.

We have everything ready for her arrival. Tons of special milk for babies who don't get breastfed, diapers, clothes, baby toys, a new monitor for when she moves to her our room, etc.

As soon as we can, I will take Candy to the clinical lab and ask for a different DNA test. I want to make sure she didn't inherit her mother's predisposition to suffer from breast cancer. Now that I think about it, for all we know Madeline got the illness from her mother and Fifi may have the risk of suffering it, too. I'll have both they DNA's checked.

**February 10, 2018 (Saturday)**

**CPOV**

I wake up at the sound of Candy crying, but I don't mind. Tomorrow, she will be one week old. She is so tinny. She's the smallest baby I've ever seen so far. The doctors insisted that even though Madeline was weak and died, Candy was born with perfect health. Madeline would have been a great mother, in spite of her lack of resources. Knowing she had little more than five years to live, she became a reckless teenager and got pregnant by accident at the age of seventeen, two years after she got diagnosed with cancer. The doctors told her that the pregnancy would complicate her health _a lot_ and that she would probably die in a year instead of three, but she didn't care. She didn't want to abort and kill her innocent baby. She made sure to stay alive long enough to give birth to a healthy kid. And then she died for Candy.

I pick up our Candy girl from the crib. She has been with us since Thursday evening. That means she's been with us for less than 48 hours. The first time I hold her, it was magical. The kids were so happy to see her! I'm glad they didn't have problems accepting her. Teddy knows how it's like to have a baby home, but for Fifi everything's new. Anyway, our three years old daughter is behaving like a great older sister.

I caress Candy's face and marvel at the sight. It looks as though she will be blond. Her eyes promise to stay gray. I guess she will have my eyes, which is crazy. And I love it. I can't wait until it's lunchtime and everybody comes home to meet her.

Ana called Ray and Carla Thursday morning and asked them to come home for the weekend. They were very surprised for the last minute invitation, but Ana begged them to come and insisted we have a _very_ important surprise, so they agreed to come. Ray will be driving his car here and Carla and Bob will travel in the GEH jet. They will stay tonight in the two reminding guest rooms and leave tomorrow night.

Now that I think about it, if Ana and I ever decide to have a fourth baby, we will need Elliot to remodel our house one more time and add two or three new rooms somewhere.

I kiss Candy's forehead and go to the kitchen so I can feed her.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Candy is one of my favourite characters in this story -even thought I invented her myself. I hope you'll love her as much as I do._

_Thanks for reading and forgive my mistakes!_

_Vale_

_P.D.: I'll write about the whole family meeting Candy, even if it's a short chapter. And I promise to update sooner this time!_


	12. But you weren't pregnant!

_Hi! I'm back! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Remember when I said "I'll write about the whole family meeting Candy, even if it's a short chapter"? Well, good news, here's everyone's reaction in a chapter that's longer than usual!_

_I hope you enjoy this, even though once again it wasn't checked by my beta. Forgive the mistakes! _

_Vale. _

* * *

**In the last chapter...**

**February 10, 2018 (Saturday)**

**CPOV**

I wake up at the sound of Candy crying, but I don't mind.

[...]

I can't wait until it's lunchtime and everybody comes home to meet her.

[...]

I kiss Candy's forehead and go to the kitchen so I can feed her.

* * *

**Chapter 12: But you weren't pregnant!**

**February 10, 2018 (Saturday)**

**CPOV**

Once Candy is fed and in clean new diapers, I put her in her in her stroller. I place her next to the piano and play a happy song for her. After couple of minutes, Golden comes downstairs and walks in the music room. Teddy must be awake. Golden sleeps in his bedroom, while Lady sleeps with Fifi. I didn't want the dogs to sleep in the bedrooms, but Ana and the kids -_and_ the dogs- insisted. Now, when the kids wake up, they open the door of their bedrooms so the dogs can come downstairs. Then, they go to their en-suite bathrooms before coming to have breakfast.

Golden comes and nuzzles my leg. He must want to go outside and do his business. I sand up and take Candy to the living room. Then I walk to the French doors and open them for the dog to go out. It's so cold out there! Golden answers to the nature's call extremely fast and runs back to the house.

As I close the door, Teddy runs downstairs. "Hi, Dad! Hi, Candy!" He stands in front of her, kisses her cheek and makes funny faces to entertain her.

"Do you know if you Mom or Fifi are already awake?"

"Well, I closed my bathroom's door with a bang by accident so I probably woke up Fifi..." Teddy's bedroom is next to Phoebe's. It's also next to our room, but we made Elliot get us soundproof walls so Ana and I can be as loud as we want. It also means Teddy's slam couldn't have woken up Ana.

I take Candy to the kitchen and Teddy walks behind us. I heat some milk for my two olden kids. Who would have thought I would be able to do this? My twenty-seven years old self would have gotten burned trying to turn on the fire of the burner ring. A very active Phoebe comes in the kitchen running. She always wakes up with a ridiculous amount of energy.

I get their breakfast ready, give Canady one of her noisy stuffed animals and walk upstairs to wake up Ana. When I walk in, she is in _my_ side of the bed, hugging _my_ pillow. I lay next to her, in her side of the bed, and kiss her forehead. I can't help but notice her beautiful breasts. We haven't had sex since Wednesday night because the arrival of the baby and her sleeping habits complicated things a little. I look at the clock. It's 8:50 a.m. Carla and Bob aren't supposed to be here until 12:00 and it's Saturday so Gale should be here at 9:00... She will take care of the kids if needed. How much into trouble can Teddy and Fifi get in ten minutes? I hope none.

I caress my wife nipples on top of the t-shirt she is wearing. I feel them harden slightly. I do in once again and she shifts and presses her thighs together. I chuckle. Then, I put my hand under the t-shirt and caress her nipples one more time, always keeping my eyes in her face. They harden even more and her eyes open suddenly. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey." I pinch her nipples carefully while my other hand caresses her thigh. She moans and captures mi mouth with hers. I make her lay face up in the bed and place myself above her, never keeping my hands off her. She's not wearing panties, so I can easily put my fingers between her folds.

"Wait!" She says.

I frown, looking at her. "What?" I ask, grumpily.

"The kids."

"Oh, that. They're well taken care of. I made them breakfast one or two minutes ago and Gale should be here in any minute."

"Hmm... You're an amazing husband and father." She smiles mischievously. "And I haven't been able to take care of your needs for a couple of days, have I? I think you deserve a reward" she says, playing with the elastic of my pyjama pants. I insert one finger inside her so suddenly that it makes her inhale in surprise. At the same time, she lifts her hips to meet my hand. She is so wet that my full finger gets inside her extremely easily. I decide to insert a second finger, and then a third, making her groan in pleasure.

* * *

After the tension is released, we get dressed and walk downstairs to have breakfast. Of course, Gale is already here and the kids are done eating, so they are playing in the game room. Candy –still in her stroller- is with Teddy and Fifi, as they begged Gale to let her accompany them. Ana goes to kiss the kids and then she comes to the kitchen to have breakfast with me.

* * *

At 12:02, Taylor e-mails me to inform me the jet has just landed and he will pick up Carla and Bob at any minute. As soon as I finish reading this, Sawyer walks in the living room to let us know Ray is by the gate. It's time for the show to begin!

Ana and I stand up and leave to look for the kids. I go to our bedroom and pick up Candy, while Ana calls Teddy and Fifi, who are in our small cinema watching a movie.

When I walk downstairs the three of them are standing by the door. Teddy and Fifi can barely keep still because of the excitement and Ana laughs at our older princess when she begins to jump around the living room as soon as she sees me and Candy. She orders me to wait in the kitchen with Candy until she calls me, making Ana and me laugh. "Fifi has your bossy attitude" Ana says. "Hey! Sometimes you get bossy, too" I point out with fake offence and go to the kitchen.

"Hi there!" I can hear Ray say as soon as the door gets opened. "Look at this! You both are the most beautiful grandchildren ever! Teddy, you, you father and I must go fishing this weekend. Fifi, look at you! You are huge! And you Annie, you look like one beautiful, happy mother and wife."

She laughs that beautiful laugh of hers. "I am very, very happy, indeed."

"We've got you a surprise, Grandpa!" Fifi says.

"Well, I know pumpkin. That's why am here. So what is it? Last time I heard you had a surprise for me, Annie, you were pregnant of this beautiful angel, but you told me about it by phone. You didn't ask me to come all the way here for that. So what is it?"

"Christian?" Ana calls.

"Oh, no." I answer, without moving from where I am. "I have very strict orders to wait in the kitchen until Colonel Phoebe Rose Grey gives me permition to go to the living room." I here Fifi laugh and then a pair of feet hit the floor. She must have been in Ray's arms. Then, she runs toward the kitchen and appears by the door. "Come on, Daddy." She tells me. I laugh, and follow her to the living room with Candy in my arms.

When Ray sees me holding the baby, at first he looks confused but then his eyes widen and he smiles. I notice Teddy is filming his reaction. I hadn't noticed he had a camera with him before. I'm not so happy about him holding the film camera, but Ana is near him, making sure he doesn't drop it.

"Grandpa," Fifi says with her pitching voice "this is our new little sisi, Candy. Mommy and Daddy ado... ado..."

"Adopted her" Ana says.

"Yes, that" Fifi nods her head eagerly, making us laugh.

Ray is still looking intently at Candy. "Do you want to hold her?" I ask him and he nods. I pass her to him.

He takes her and hisses her forehead softly. "She's one little baby." He says, frowning.

"Yeah, I know, but the doctors said she is healthy and that her size are weight are perfect."

"In fact," Ana continuous "when Fifi and Teddy were born, the doctors said they were two big monsters." We laugh.

"And what did Grace say?" He asks.

"Two big monsters." I nod, still laughing.

"No, I mean about Candy."

"Oh, she hasn't met her yet. I fact, she doesn't know about her. Nobody does. We wanted to surprise everyone, didn't we?" I finish, looking at the kids, who nod in response.

"So I'm the first fortunate one."

"Well, technically speaking, security and Gale me her already, but it's not as tough we could keep the information from them" Ana says. "But when talking about the family, you _are_ the first one to meet her" she reassures him.

Still smiling, Ray walks towards one of the couches and sits down in it. He caresses Candy's face and tells her what a pretty baby she is. Then, he asks his grandchildren to join him and tell him about pre-school and Lady and Golden.

* * *

The next time we are informed someone's by the door, Phoebe drags Ray -who still has Candy in his arms- back to the kitchen. She waits there with him and my parents walk in through the main door. "Hi, handsome" Mom says, focusing only in Teddy and ignoring anybody who is not her grandchild, as usual.

"Why, thank you, Mom. There's no need for the compliment" I say and Ana laughs.

"Hello, darling" she says, kissing my cheek and then Ana's.

After my dad greets us too, he asks "where's the princess of the house?" and Teddy turns on the camera.

"Over here Gramps" she says, coming to the living room while holding one of Ray's hands.

"Oh my!" My mother shrieks.

"Who?" Dad asks and Phoebe laughs.

"This is Candy" Teddy says proudly "and she's our new sister."

Ray gives the baby to my Mom, who is still dumbstruck. She and Dad are all over her, and once Mom states she is a healthy baby, Ray visibly relaxes. I notice that I was stressed about it too and I never realized it before. Although I did know there's no doctor I'd trust my kid's health with other than Dr. Trevelyan.

* * *

When I receive an e-mail from Taylor, it is to inform me that he will be here with Carla and Bob in five minutes. Fifi, the bossiest kid I've ever seen, asks my mom put Candy in her stroller so both girls can hide in the kitchen. But my dad hasn't had a chance to hold her yet, so he takes Candy from my mom's arms and goes to the kitchen with Fifi.

Taylor opens the door and my mother-in-law and her husband walk in. They greet us all and Carla hugs Teddy and Ana tightly. "Well, where's Phoebe? And what about Carrick?"

"In here" Fifi says as she returns into the living room with Dad right behind her. Teddy turns on the video camera just in time to film Carla's surprised expression. "Who?" She asks and we laugh. That was exactly Dad's reaction, too.

"This is Candy, Mom. Christian and I adopted her."

"Oh my God! Look at this beauty!" she shrieks as Dad gives her the baby. "Hi there, sweetheart" she singsongs. "I'm your grandma." She kisses her forehead and smiles down at her. Then, she asks "How old is she?"

"She'll be one week old tomorrow" I answer. Before anybody has time to comment anything else we are informed that Elliot, Kate, Ava and Rob are here and Fifi screams with delight and begins to drag Carla to the kitchen. Of course, it has been enough attention and noise for the baby, who has been behaving incredibly well. Fifi's shout makes Candy cry and Carla looks down at her in panic.

Ana takes our daughter from her mother and before she has time to run away to hide herself and Candy to surprise the newcomers, my brother's family walks in. Thanks God Teddy has the camera ready because Kate's reaction is the funniest I've seen so far. "Is that a baby?" Oh my God! I begin to laugh so much I can barely breathe. Ana is more worried about trying to make Candy stop crying, so she barely giggles and answers "Yes."

Kate's reply deserves the Novel prize: "But you weren't pregnant." Oh my God! I double up with laugher and begin to cry. Even Elliot is past the shock and joins my laughs.

Ana bally laughs and makes Candy cry even harder, so my wife regains her composure immediately and tries to calm down the baby. Ava is the first one to approach her and I lift her so she can look at her new cousin. "Hi, pretty" she chants and Kate and Elliot snaps back to reality. They walk towards us, with Elliot holding Rob in his arms.

Candy doesn't stop crying and we realize she is late for her next bottle of milk. While Ana tries to make her calm down I run into the kitchen and heat up some baby formula in record time.

Ana feeds the baby and I tell Kate and Elliot about Madeline and the adoption, while Teddy, Fifi and Ava play with Lady and Golden.

Once Candy is fed and in clean diapers, she begins to doze. I wanted Mia, Jamie and Kyle to meet her while she was still awake. Right when it seems this will be impossible, they show up. Kyle, who has just turned two, gets in making a lot of noise and making Candy jerk awake. Thanks God she doesn't begin to cry again.

For the last time, Teddy turns on the camera and aims it to my sister's family. "Hi, everyone!" Mia says.

"Yeah, sorry we're kind of late but-" Jamie stares at Ana and blinks confused a couple of times, as though he believed he's imagining things.

"Look, a baby!" Kyle points to Candy and those of us who are in on the secret laugh.

Mia and Jamie approach Ana and the questions begin to flow again: Who? How? When?...

* * *

After lunch, we crowd in the living room and Mom says "Well, Ana and Christian have already covered their fee."

"What fee?" Elliot asks. He is as confused as everybody else.

"Well, I have three kids, so the least all of you can make is have three kids too and give me nine grandchildren in total." I can't help but laughing at Kate's and Elliot's face.

"No way!" my brother says.

"Yes, as my mother always said, two kids is more than enough." Kate agrees. "I have an idea! Those both love having kids" Kate points at Ana and me. "They should have a fourth and make it up for the kid we _aren't_ having."

"Don't worry, Mom" Mia says patting our mother's knee "Jamie and I will have one more baby, I promise."

"Hey, cheater!" I say. "You only have one kid so far! That would make it just two!"

"Maybe you both should have two more kids and make Mom happy with her eighth and ninth grandchildren" my sister replays.

"Fourth kid, maybe. Fifth? Not in a thousand years" I say and Ana looks at me as though I was crazy. 'More?!' she mouths and I laugh once again. She didn't say no...

* * *

_Oh, Ana, if you only knew you are having half a dozen kids._

_I'll be back soon, but I don't really know what next chapter will be about. What I can tell you is that Teddy is about to begin primary school and that the next baby of the family will be here soon!_

_It's been a couple of chapter since I made a recap of the most important dates so here you go: _

**Important dates:**

Day Ana and Christian met: May 10, 2011

Wedding: July 30, 2011

Ted's birth: May 16, 2012

Ava's birth: March 10, 2014

Phoebe's birth: August 8, 2014

Kyle's birth: January 5, 2016

Robert's birth: July 16, 2017

Candy's birth: February 4, 2018

_Don't stop reading._

_Vale._


	13. Firsts aren't always good

_HI! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry it took me so long to update! This whole thing of writing without a beta wasn't working for me. Sofi, I'm glad you're back and thanks for helping me! _

_I've also been going crazy trying to understand if I made a mess or not with the age in which Phoebe should begin elementary school. Good news, I didn't. Some nice person from a facebook group had to give me a hand... So Fifi will turn 17 y/o days before beginning senior year. I just don't understand why Bella turns 18 in New Moon a couple of weeks after beginning her senior year... but whatever._

_I'm back and I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: 'Firsts' aren't always good**

**August 20, 2018 (Monday)**

**APOV**

Both Fifi and Teddy need to be in class at 8:00 a.m. today. The problem is Fifi needs to be at pre-school and Teddy needs to be at elementary school. Thanks God both their pre-school and elementary school are owned by the same business association: Northwest Seattle Private School. This group also owns a middle school and a high school, all placed in one single ridiculously huge campus. We plan to take our kids to these very same middle and high schools.

We will leave Fifi, who has just turned four, at pre-school at about 7:50 a.m. Then, we will arrive with Teddy at his new classroom just before 8:00. He turned six last May and is about to begin elementary school. My baby boy is so big already!

Thanks God his best friends Joanne, Luna, Rick and Matt will be in the same class as him. Those five have grown inseparable in the last four years. I fear the time when they all will become shy and boys and girls won't want to be friends. They look so happy together! I hope they keep being as close as they are now during the next many years of school.

I sit in the couch and hold our six months old daughter while our four years old daughter plays with her. This is how it feels like to be on cloud nine. Suddenly, Golden comes running downstairs with Teddy and Christian following him. Mi little man! He looks so handsome with his new uniform! Pre-school kids use a red and black sports uniform, which is more comfortable, but the elementary school's uniform is more... elegant. It consists of black dress pants and a white shirt with the School´s emblem embroidered where the heart is. It also has a red sweater and/or blazer for cold days –with the emblem on it, of course. If wanted, the children can use a red tartan tie, but it's not compulsory. The design of the tie is the same as the one of the girl's skirts.

After we take pictures of Teddy, we head to the limo and leave. We drop Fifi without any inconvenience and in no time we are in front of Northwest Seattle Private Elementary School, more commonly known as NW Elementary School.

We walk into the building. Christian is carrying Candy in his arms and I am holding Teddy's hand. Once we are inside the school, Teddy asks me to let go of his hand because he is "a big kid now" and he "hasn't been a baby for many, many years." I pout and Christian makes fun of me. Then he points out how Teddy will probably be taller than me by the time he is twelve, which, sadly, is probably true.

Mrs. Andrews, who asks us to call her Clarisse, welcomes Ted kindly. He greets her, as politely as ever, kisses us goodbye, reminds Candy he will be back before she has time to miss him and walks in the classroom. Joanne and Luna are already here, but with their backs to the door, so they don't see Teddy coming. He knows it, so he hugs their shoulders screaming "Boo!" and scaring the shit out of them, making him and those who are close to them laugh. The girls stick out their tongues but then they greet each other properly.

Our job is done. After we talk a little with Teddy's new teacher, we head out.

"Oh my! We have a child in elementary school. That's a first..."

"It is, Mrs. Grey. It is."

**September 2, 2018 (Saturday)**

Teddy has been in elementary school for two weeks now, and he is having the time of his life. Every now and then, he is given homework, but it's always easy, so he doesn't mind. His classmates stay to have lunch at campus, so he stays with them. Now that he has to be at school until 3:00 p.m., we moved his piano lessons to Thursdays at 4:00 p.m. Fifi wants to play the piano too, so she's taking classes on Tuesdays at 2:00 p.m.

All in all, piano is not enough for these children. They wanted to do something else, and Grace recommended us swimming classes. It's not only a great sport; it also expands the lungs, gets the spine on its right position, helps people to relax, etc. By the way, it's always safe for the kids to know how to swim. We have a pool back home, after all.

So now Christian and I are sitting behind a glass watching our children in their first swimming class. Candy is next to me in her stroller.

Blue Ridge Club is not a ridiculously fancy, expensive club. After more than one hundred years after its foundation, it has become the best club of the area. This means that, of course, Teddy and Fifi take swimming classes here. The swimming pool building is huge. It has an enormous pool, female and male changing rooms with bathrooms and showers and, most importantly, a bar. The bar is placed next to the shallow end of the pool, where the youngest children are. From here, we can see our kids, but the glass is tinted on the other side, so they cannot see us. You can see they are having fun and making new friends.

I like it here. Like I said, it's not too fancy. This is the kind of club I would go to even if I was not married to a billionaire. This place is very close to our home, which means it's close to NW Private School. But it's also near to Ballard Private School, St. Thomas Public School, St. Joachim and St. Anne Public School and Greenwood Public School. About 99% of the children that come to this club go to one of these schools. This means about the 60% of kids here go to a Public School. This is the perfect situation for Fifi and Teddy to understand that they are privileged children; that the world out there is nothing like their lives back home. I want them to be in contact with 'normal kids' and I honestly don't give a fuck about what Christian thinks about this. I told him having our children in a bubble is a hard limit for me.

Like Fifi still has two years to go until Elementary School and Teddy is already in first grade, they are in two different classes, but, luckily, both of them are given at the same time by two different teachers.

In our way back home, they tell us _everything_ about their classes and new friends. Teddy's partners are either in 1st or 2nd grade and Fifi's classmates are her age, one year younger or one year older. She says her best friend here is a boy one year older than her, Mike. He has a three years old brother named Bob. He goes to NW, too. This doesn't seem to make Christian very happy and I have to hold back my laugher.

Going to a club is a first for the kids, and I think they liked it.

**October 5, 2018 (Friday)**

This must has been one of the longest days in history. It began just like any other 'first Friday of the month'. After we arrived home, Taylor went to look for Sophie. Teddy, Fifi and Candy adore her. I cannot believe she is fourteen years old already.

Anyway, Sophie has been practising artistic gymnastic ever since she is about eight. She can do cartwheels, stand in her hands and lots of other things even my inner goddess cannot make in her wildest dreams...

* * *

"Hi, Ana" she hugs me and I kiss her forehead. I'm almost a head taller than her. "HI, guys!" Teddy and Fifi throw themselves at her and they abduct her to the backyard. It's an unusually warm day for October, so I'm glad they are using their time to enjoy the sun.

Fifi loves to see Sophie do gymnastic. My poor baby girl has, just like Teddy, her Daddy's love for sports; but she also has my clumsiness, so there's not a chance on earth she can do what Taylor's daughter can. I think swimming is the only safe sport for her. Anyway, as she loves artistic gymnastic, she usually asks Sophie to do lots of cool stuff.

There's one more thing Fifi inherited not only from me, but from Christian too. Teddy received those genes, too. Or maybe it isn't nature but nurture and Candy will be just like the rest of us. Teddy calls this thing –or defect -we all have the 'three Ps'. The 'P' stands for personalities, and they are: stubborn, frustrating and impossible.

So Fifi, being a sports' fan, clumsy and stubborn, decides to try to sand in her hands. Sophie tries to talk her out of it, but Fifi doesn't listen and she attempts the acrobatics all in all. Christian and I are looking at them, sitting on the stone terrace that is right next to the living room. We think Fifi won't be able to detach her feet from the floor so we don't interfere. But we are surprised with what we see: Phoebe is actually going farther than what we thought.

Suddenly, she falls and screams and begins to cry like crazy. Christian and I run to where she is, descending the three steps that lead to the lawn and hurrying through the grass. We can see her holding her little right arm as though her life depended on it. We crouch next to her and Christian tells her to try to move her right arm, but she tells him she can't and that it hurts too much. Christian and I look at each other in worry. I know that we are thinking the same thing: _This looks way too much like a fracture._

We try to calm her down and when her desperate sobs turn into a silent sea of tears, Christian picks her up. I tell Luke and Ryan to get ready to leave in any minute and let Taylor know what happened. He and Gail will look after Teddy and Candy while we take Fifi to the hospital.

Christian wants to take her to his mother, but I remind him she will need to be x-rayed so we need to go to the hospital anyway. Grace retired when Phoebe was one year old, but she's always more than ager to give her opinion and the paediatricians from the hospital already know her so they don't mind it when she interferes. In fact, they prefer it that way, as Christian is absolutely obsessive when it comes to our children's health and he annoys the hell out of the doctors, so Grace keeps him at bay.

We climb in the back of one of the cars and Christian hands me Fifi so he can call his mother. I caress her hair and back to comfort her. Grace tells my husband she will be in the hospital in ten minutes and he relaxes a little bit. When he hangs up, he helps me to distract Phoebe from the pain.

When we arrive to the entrance of the emergency section of the hospital, I give Fifi back to Christian so he can carry her inside and Ryan opens his door to let him out while Luke opens mine.

As Fifi seems to have a broken bone they attend her right away. As we expected, she needs to be x-rayed. At least, they give her painkillers, so she begins to feel better. While we are waiting for the radiography, Grace and Carrick arrive. Once we are given the results, Dr. Barletta lets her see the x-ray film and they both agree there's a little fracture in her bone.

They put a plaster on my poor baby girl and they proscribe her some painkillers. She is sad, in need of being pampered and doesn't want her grandparents –who are the best spoilers ever, by the way –to leave her yet. So we ask them to come home and have dinner with us.

The five of us drive back home in our two cars and when we arrive we find our eight-months-old baby desperate to be with her mother –oh oh, I think we're about to begin _that_ phase in which the baby doesn't want to be out of her mom's arms – and our son anxious to know how Fifi is. When he sees her eyes puffy from crying and the plaster in her right arm, he tries to cheer her up by saying everybody will want to sign her cast. He insists he wants to have the honour to be the first one to draw something on it and he brings some felt pens after making sure he can use them outside the game room this one time. We wouldn't approve it if it weren't for the fact that we don't want to have Fifi out of our sight for today, at least.

A broken bone. That's a first. Firsts aren't always good, I guess.

And if she's four and she already got a bone broken, I don't want to know what the future holds for us.

* * *

_Hi! I love you all and I appreciate how lots of you answer my questions. So here I go again... Don't panic, I won't need this info for a long time but I'd like to know how long these collage careers last:_

Medicine (Paediatrician)

Business

Neuroscience

Environmental Engineering

Architecture

Theatre Management & Producing

Directing

Pharmacology

English Language & Literature

International Relations

_Please pm or review me, even if you only know how long one or two of these take._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, sending me pm, following and favouriting._

_Vale._


	14. Crazy birthdays and a blond's clan

_I've been very lazy, but here I am. Thanks SofiEvan for being my beta! Sorry for bothering you yesterday night while I was correcting and you were getting ready for college… And thank you guys for reading!_

_Enjoy as the family grows..._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Crazy birthdays and a blond's clan**

**August 9, 2019 (Friday)**

**MPOV**

Ok, Mia, breath.

Holy shit, yes!

So, my period is like a week late. Jamie has been so disappointed the last couple of months, even though he tried not to show it. I've been attempting to get pregnant since Easter. I had to remind him more than once that it's not that easy to get pregnant. But, honestly, I was beginning to panic and think I couldn't get pregnant again.

Ok. Wow.

Before telling Jamie and getting his hopes up, I should buy a pregnancy test. When is my next appointment with my doctor? Hmm…

* * *

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I scream from our ensuite bathroom.

"What was that? What's wrong?" Jamie asks, coming in running. I shake the positive pregnancy test in front of his face. "What's that?" he asks. With one hand he grabs my wrist and with the other he takes the little stick. He looks shocked for a second, but then he smiles and hugs my waist, lifts me up and spins me around. Then he kisses me and I can feel his love and his… his absolute adoration. I can't help it, tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

He kisses my cheeks and takes the tears with him and then he kisses my lips softly. Next, he bends down and kisses my belly a thousand times.

**August 10, 2019 (Saturday)**

**Jamie's POV**

I was scared of the idea that maybe Mia couldn't conceive any more. I'm glad baby number two is on the way. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. It's probably a baby girl. A spoiled little princess. But who knows?

Anyway, it's time to tell Kyle a baby sibling is on the way. But maybe we should tell him after we return from Fifi's fifth birthday party. I cannot believe that little girl turned five two days ago and is weeks away from going to kindergarten. Well, Kyle is little more than three years and a half already and he's in preschool. I wanted to wait until next year for him to go to class, but he's a "big kid now" and he wanted to go to preschool, as his older cousins do.

**APOV**

This must be the craziest birthday I've ever seen. It's like every time one of our children has a birthday, Christian decides to roll out the red carpet. He rented out an inflatable castle. We already have one, but it has the colours of the rainbow, and when Mia pointed out it would be the coolest thing ever for Fifi to have the Cinderella Castle for her birthday party -one that looks just like the one at Magic Kingdom but is inflatable -he decided to rent one. My sister in law needs to have a daughter of her own and stop spoiling her nieces.

He also rented a ball pit. And he finally bought the trampoline he's been talking about for like six years.

All of Fifi's school and club friends are here. And the family, of course. This means she has a ridiculous amount of presents. But her favourite is a wooden doll house Christian and I gave her. I'll help her paint it in any colour she wants and when she gets bored of that colour we only have to sand it down and paint it again. I think it will be a great activity to keep her down to earth and remind her not everyone is rich and that sometimes she will need to work hard to get things done instead of relying on an employee. After all, it involves some manual work we'll have to do on our own.

Of course, she says she wants a pink house. Her favourite colour is pink. Her bedroom has three white walls and a pink one, but her courtines, bed sheets, bedspread, stuffed toys, and everything else you can think of are pink. Candy is obsessed with pink, too. Well, in fact, with fuchsia. She also has one pink wall, but the other three ones are fuchsia. And all of her things are fuchsia. When she joined us, we had her whole bedroom painted in lilac but when we offered to change it to fuchsia a month ago, taking into account that she loved that colour and that all her belongings are fuchsia, our blond baby girl accepted immediately.

Anyway, this is a crazy, awesome birthday party. Everybody is having the time of their lives. The children are running around and playing, and the rest of us are sitting outside on some couches, laughing until we cry. Dad, Mom, Bob, Grace, Carrick, Kate, Elliot, Mia, Jamie, Amber and Jeremy (Joanne and Eponine's parents) and Abby and Travis (Mike and Bob parent's, from the club) are here. The grandparents look very proud and Mia and Jamie look unusually excited for some reason. Maybe things are going better than expected at their restaurant or something.

**JPOV**

When we arrive home, Kyle looks more than ready to have a bath and go to bed. After all Fifi's friends left, the family stayed to have dinner. We've been at their place for about six hours and Kyle is exhausted. But before he goes to bed, we need to tell him about his sibling.

"Hey, Kyle, guess what?" I sit down on the couch and place him on my lap. I love the fact that he is blond, as me. Mia sits next to me. "Now that you are a big boy, how do you think about being a big brother, too?"

"A big brother? Awesome!"

"Well, that's cool, because we are going to have a baby and you will be his or her brother."

"And where's the baby? When will I be a brother?"

"Well, the baby is very little now and it's in Mommy's belly. You'll have to wait until it's Easter to meet him or her" I explain him, and he places his little hand on Mia's belly.

"Hi, little baby!" He says and Mia smiles excited at me.

**September 10, 2019**

**APOV**

I get woken up by someone kissing me. I fidget keeping my eyes closed and I hear a lovely laughter. I open my eyes and my husband whispers "Happy Birthday, Love" and he bends down to kiss my lips softly. He tells me to get dressed really fast because there's someone out there that wants to say hi and I hurry to the bathroom and then to the walk-in closet. Yesterday, he made me wait until it was 12:00 to wish me happy birthday, gift me a beautiful necklace with five hearts on it -as we are a family of five -and then make sweet love to me before letting me sleep. I'm worn-out.

When I walk out of my closet, back to the bedroom, the children are here and there are trays of food all over the bed. "Happy birthday, Mommy!" They scream and then Teddy, Fifi and Candy run to me, hug me and kiss my cheeks. I love the family Christian and I got to build during the years. My husband and our children are my world.

"Like it's your thirtieth birthday and it's a very special day, nobody's going to work or school this afternoon and we'll spend the day together since lunch" Christian tells, smiling.

"And on Saturday we're having a great party!" Fifi screams excited and Candy claps. Then, we sit on the mattress and have breakfast together… on bed. What a great way to begin one's birthday!

* * *

At 11.30 Christian comes to look for me in Charlie Tango and he gets us home. The helicopter has accompanied us for way too many miles after all this years, and it looks as though it may need to be replaced by Charlie Tango II or something along those lines. Once we arrive to our house by the sound, Taylor drives us both and Candy in our limo to NW school to look for Teddy and Fifi.

I can't help but remember the first time we came here with Teddy. That was so long ago. Many things have changed since then. The family has grown and the children have grown. Now, Teddy can play the piano and swim and last Friday he had his first Rugby class at the club. Fifi decided to quit piano and once she got her cast removed, she began to play the violin, and she's doing awesome. To be honest, at first it hurt our ears to hear her play and we were glad we have a soundproof music room, but now she's pretty good at it. She says that next year she wants to do another sport aside from swimming, as Teddy does, so I guess this summer we'll have to see what she'd like to do.

Once we arrive home, Gail serves my favourite lunch and then she brings a chocolate cake with thirty candles of different colours on it. The girls helped her place them. Then we go downstairs to our small cinema. As I'm the "birthday girl", I get to pick the movie. Christian, who has more money than sense, surprises me with a 10x10 ft2 mattress that is placed in the middle of the room, in front of the screen. There's enough space for the five of us to cuddle and watch the movie.

After the film finishes, we go to the indoors pool and play until we are worn out. After showering the kids and taking a long bath with Christian, we have dinner and eat more cake.

After being pampered all day long, Christian gifts me a new charm for my bracelet. It's a mattress with five people cuddling in it. That's so sweet!

I can't wait till Saturday.

**October 26, 2019 (Saturday)**

**MPOV**

Today it's family meeting day at our place. My parents, siblings, siblings-in-law, nieces and nephews are here. I'm twelve weeks pregnant already and even though we don't know the sex of the baby yet, it's time for the family to know "grandchild number seven" is coming.

I noticed earlier this week that we always tell the news of the pregnancies in our family after lunch. Why? So today we'll make things different and give the surprise before lunch.

Once everybody is home and comfortable in the living room and the chicken needs to be another ten minutes or so inside the oven, Jamie and I have the time of our lives surprising everyone.

"So, as we bought this house in Florida, about 20 minutes away from Disney World, we were thinking of going there for New Year's Eve. And maybe all of us could go. After all, Candy and Rob haven't been there yet."

"That's a great idea!" Elliot says.

"Yeah, we thought that maybe it would be fun to go there for Easters. I bet they get the place all tematic and such. But Mia is due to the third week of April, so that trip won't be possible next year."

"She what?" Grace asks. I'm smiling so wide it hurts and Mia is not doing much better.

"Congrats! You're going to have another grandchild!" she says. Everybody stand up to hug us and then they give us advice of how to deal with two kids at the same time, and jealousy and blah, blah, blah.

**April 18, 2020 (Saturday)**

**Teddy's POV**

Today, while Candy and I were in our swimming classes, Ian was born and now we are inside the hospital, headed to meet him. I don't remember coming to visit Fifi or any of my cousins, but Mommy and Daddy say it's normal I don't. Fifi doesn't remember it, neither.

Ian is a very little baby, but I think he is bigger than Candy when she came home. As he's a baby he doesn't do much, but Kyle is very excited. Auntie Mia and Uncle Jamie are very happy, too. I can't wait until we know for sure the baby's hair and eye colour. All the adults say it's crazy how much Ian looks like Kyle, but I don't know what they're talking about, and neither does Fifi.

When they say that if Ian is blond, he'll join the blond's clan I ask "Blond's clan?" They really confuse me sometimes.

"Well," Auntie Kate explains, "Kyle, Rob and Candy have similar ages and are all blonds. So they're like a blond's clan. And Ian is close to their ages, too, so if he's blond, he'll join the clan."

"I want to be in a clan, too" Ava says.

"You, Teddy and Fifi are our own golden trio. That's kind of like a clan, too" Uncle Lelliot says.

"You've been reading Harry Potter lately?" Mom asks and laughs.

Everybody's happy to see the newest, smallest baby of the family. Grams says she can't wait for her "grandchildren number eight and nine" and Uncle Lelliot says he won't be having more babies. I don't understand why Grams wants more of us, but whatever. Auntie Mia says it's the last time she's giving birth to a child and Auntie Kate says Mom and Dad should have more babies. I don't know what is it with them and the babies. Babies can't do nothing at all! But you can play with kids. Hmm… the thing is that for being a kid first you need to be a baby. And I wouldn't mind to have a brother to play with. When I say this last thought out loud, Daddy laughs and tells me " I'd love to give you a brother, but you'd have to convince your Mommy first, buddy."

* * *

_I hoped you liked it!_

_Please pm me and tell me how long does it take to study these careers:_

Medicine (Paediatrician)

Pharmacology

English Language & Literature

Neuroscience

_Thanks!_

_Vale_


End file.
